L'expérience
by spechell
Summary: Elle est persuadée que sa vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue, elle s'est préparée pour ce jour, le jour ou elle a décidé de mourir.
1. Chapitre 1 - La Chute

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages reconnaissables de ma fic appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. **

**Le reste est à moi, à vous, à nous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**LA CHUTE**

Les vents violents font tournoyer mes cheveux dans tous les sens. La circulation derrière moi est dense. Des gens pressés de rentrer chez eux pour retrouver le confort de leur petite vie bien rangée. Klaxonnant et s'énervant sur la voie rapide du pont. Moi je ne suis pas pressée, je prends tout mon temps… ou peut-être ai-je peur tout simplement.

Mais je ne reculerais pas, pas cette fois.

Me revint alors en mémoire toutes les promesses, non tenues, que l'on m'a faites ou que je me suis faite à moi-même. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, ma vie n'a jamais été heureuse. Elle se résume à une succession d'échec et de déception tous plus dur à encaisser les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Si je devais choisir un mot pour la définir ce serait misérable. D'autres mots me venaient certes à l'esprit, mais très vite je chasse ces idées noires sur les vestiges du passé de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur mes pas.

J'en ai assez de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Il est temps d'agir.

Encore quelques mètres et je serais à l'endroit parfait.

D'un côté l'île de Manhattan, immense et lumineuse et de l'autre Brooklyn, mon lieu de naissance triste et terne comme mon cœur en cet instant.

Je finis par atteindre le milieu du pont, assez loin de chaque rive pour être sûr de n'avoir aucune échappatoire. Chaque détail compte lorsque l'on choisit de faire les choses bien. J'avais pris une décision et j'allais m'y tenir pour une fois, je n'allais pas être lâche. J'allais prouver à tous mes détracteurs que j'étais capable de mener quelque chose à bien.

Il me suffit juste de lâcher prise pour ainsi retrouver une liberté salvatrice.

-xxxxx-

Maudite circulation. Une heure que j'essaie de traverser le pont à bord de ma Volvo flambant neuve, cadeau de mes parents pour mon entrée en deuxième année. Eh bien, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre les transports comme la plupart de mes camarades. Je prenais tous les jours ce chemin pour aller squatter chez mon pote Emmett et tous les jours je me faisais cette remarque. Autant pisser dans un violon !

Dix minutes plus tard, et je n'avais avancé que de 100 mètres.

Je tourne le bouton de l'auto radio afin de trouver une station de musique histoire de calmer mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve par la circulation New-Yorkaise.

J'avais choisi la branche psycho à la fac rien que pour faire enrager mon chirurgien de père qui aurait voulu que je me destine à la même spécialité que lui. Mais les méandres de l'esprit humain m'intéressaient plus que d'ouvrir des corps inertes sur une table d'opération.

Sauver des vies, avait' il argumenté est une sensation tout à fait grisante et honorable Edward ! Ce à quoi j'avais répliqué qu'aider un esprit torturé à mieux se connaitre pour mieux vivre sa vie était tout aussi louable. Avais suivi une discussion passionnée entre un père et son fils, chacun campant sur ces positions et défendant sa vocation.

Réfléchissant à mon avenir, je ne vois pas tout de suite qu'il y a quelqu'un qui marche sur le pont, une jeune femme pour être précis. Ses cheveux sont malmenés par les vents du mois d'octobre, et elle ne porte même pas de veste pour se protéger, juste un jean et un pull sommaire qui descend presque jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Je m'interrogeai sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Ce pont fait un peu plus de deux kilomètres et rare sont les gens qui s'y aventurent par ce temps, surtout pas sur la partie réservée aux véhicules.

Surement une junkie bravant le froid coûte que coûte pour aller chercher sa dose dans les quartiers malfamés de Brooklyn. Elle s'arrête non loin de ma voiture et se retourne pour fixer un point au loin.

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'admirer la ville sous ce temps. Le ciel est couvert de nuage bleuâtre d'aspect fibreux. Quelques parties assez fines laissent paraître le soleil couchant, du moins vaguement. Donnant ainsi à la ville un aspect fantomatique noyé sous la couche nuageuse qui menace de déverser des trombes d'eau à tout moment.

Puis la fille fit quelque chose de totalement inattendue.

Elle passa une jambe puis l'autre au-dessus de la rambarde avant de l'enjamber totalement pour se retrouver du mauvais côté, là où les eaux noires et froides de l'East river l'attendent.

Sans réfléchir, j'appuie furieusement sur le klaxon. Cette fille ne peut pas sauter, pas devant moi en tout cas, mais elle ne se retourne pas malgré tous mes efforts pour attirer son attention.

Evidemment, comment peut-elle distinguer le klaxon de quelqu'un qui voulait lui sauver la vie des autres conducteurs simplement pressés de rentrer chez eux ?

-xxxxx-

La brise glaciale me fait frissonner, car j'ai décidé de voyager léger. Après tout, là où je me rends, je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements.

« Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvrent pas pour les suicidés » m'avait grondé le Père Weber lors de ma dernière confession. J'avais fui avant qu'il ne puisse me rattraper ni même voir mon visage. Et maintenant je me tenais là où je voulais être, là où je devais être pour mettre fin à toutes ces années d'une vie sans saveur.

Je regarde vers le bas et suis aussitôt prise de vertige. Vu d'en haut, l'eau semble froide mais accueillante, en tout cas bien plus que tout ce que j'ai expérimenté dans ma misérable vie. Elle allait m'envelopper, m'entraîner avec elle jusqu'au fond pour ne plus jamais m'abandonner. Quelques vagues poussées par le vent viennent s'écraser inlassablement sur la structure en acier du pont.

Parfait, encore moins de chance de pouvoir en réchapper.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel et yeux clos, prends une grande inspiration.

Que dois-je faire ?

Réciter une prière serait peut-être préférable.

Demander le pardon pour mes pêchés mais surtout pour l'acte que je m'apprête à commettre. Mais solliciter l'indulgence de qui que ce soit n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes.

A la place, je préfère dire quelques mots pour les rares personnes que je laisse derrière moi. Leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, celui que je n'avais pas eu, avant de les quitter définitivement. Je ne peux pas faire ça de vive voix, cela parait tellement étrange et tellement réel tout à coup que je ne sais même pas si j'ai eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout…

-Mademoiselle…

-Ah ! Je crie, manquant de lâcher prise. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir qui vient m'importuner à un moment si intime.

- Allez-vous-en, je suis hors de moi.

-Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ecoutez-moi, quel que soit vos problèmes, je suis sûr qu'il existe une solution.

-La FERME !

-Je m'appelle Edward et aujourd'hui j'ai fêté mes 21 ans ! Alors…s'il vous plait…vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça…allons…

-Tu vas la fermer ! Hurlai-je le regard toujours fixé sur les vagues qui me réclament.

-Allons boire un verre tous les deux et vous pourrez me parler de vos problèmes…

Boire un verre ?

Quel crétin ! Comme si le fait de m'attabler avec ce parfait inconnu allait résoudre tous mes problèmes.

Il est proche maintenant, bien trop proche pour mon confort et malgré le vent qui siffle, je peux distinguer une pointe de tension dans sa voix.

Est-ce qu'il a peur pour moi ? Imbécile !

Je m'arrache à la contemplation des vagues à mes pieds pour lever une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel. Finalement je prie pour qu'IL soit clément avec moi compte tenu de ce que j'ai vécu, et dans un ultime sanglot lâche prise…

Un hurlement.

Était-ce le mien ?

-xxxxx-

**Etablir un contact visuel avec le sujet…**

Impossible, elle refuse de se tourner vers moi.

**Instaurer un dialogue…**

Dans mon cas il s'agit plutôt d'un monologue.

**Nouer une relation de confiance avec le sujet…**

Comment ?

Je m'approche d'elle au fur et à mesure que je lui parle. Ma seule solution est de gagner du temps. Je passe une jambe puis l'autre au-dessus des glissières de sécurité pour être au plus près d'elle.

M'approcher d'elle et après…

Et après quoi ?

Réfléchir de façon ordonnée, ne pas s'égarer dans ses pensées, se concentrer sur le sujet.

Je suis près d'elle désormais et je peux la voir regarder les vagues avec une pointe d'émotion qui me fallut une seconde pour reconnaitre…l'envie !

Mais qu'es ce qu'on fait lorsque le sujet semble si déterminée ?

J'aurais au moins de quoi alimenter le débat lors de mon prochain cours, je suis sur que le prof va…MERDE !

-NON hurlai-je en arrachant mon corps du sol pour la rattraper.

Je ne serais pas assez rapide !

Il le faut pourtant, défier les lois de l'apesanteur pour l'atteindre

Mes jambes me donnent l'impression de ne pas aller assez vite et pourtant je n'ai que quelques pas à faire.

Heurtant de plein fouet la rambarde, manquant de tomber moi aussi, je passe mon bras à l'aveuglette dans le néant et attrape in extremis son poignet.

Un son horrible retentit. Horrible et déchirant.

Lui ai-je cassé quelque chose ?

Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard ! J'ai mieux à faire pour l'instant car la suicidaire glisse entre mes mains rendues moites par le stress de la situation.

Elle ne bouge plus au bout de mon bras endolori.

Telle une poupée de chiffon qui aurait pesé bien plus lourd, elle se balance inconsciente au-dessus des eaux noires. La force du coup que je lui avais infligé en la rattrapant devait y être pour quelque chose.

Il faut que je la remonte, que toutes ces heures de musculation intensive avec Emmett servent à quelque chose.

Je prends de profondes inspirations tout en calant mes genoux entre les barreaux du pont. Une fois stable, je m'autorise à passer mon second bras par-dessus la rambarde afin de la ramener vers moi, en sécurité.

Avec un cri de douleur, je réussis à la hisser un peu plus vers moi et peux saisir son avant-bras.

Pourquoi était 'elle si lourde ?

Il me fallut user de toutes mes forces pour la remonter, jurant à chaque centimètres gagnés loin de l'eau gelée et donc de la mort.

J'arrive enfin à tirer son torse vers moi et à la faire basculer un peu violemment, je l'avoue, sur la terre ferme.

Je suis vidé et je dois m'asseoir un moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, me faisant limite mal. Je cherche mon souffle la tête enfouie entre mes genoux tremblants.

L'adrénaline ou le choc ? A ce stade, j'opte pour les deux.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la fille que je viens de sauver pour examiner ses probables blessures.

Bien sûr je ne suis pas mon père, et pour la première fois regrette de ne pas avoir choisis chirurgie car l'anatomie du corps humain aurait alors fait partie de mon cursus.

Elle ne bouge pas, allongée sur le flanc je la tourne pour la mettre sur le dos. Elle a l'air jeune, sa peau est translucide sous les néons blafards du pont.

Toute couleur a déserté ses lèvres et pendant un court instant j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit morte, je prends son pouls pour m'en assurer.

Faible mais là. Elle a des égratignures sur le visage, c'est moi qui ai dû lui faire ça en la balançant sur le sol comme un vulgaire paquet.

Je me remets sur mes jambes encore tremblantes et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Il y a normalement un téléphone tous les deux cents mètres environ.

Je peux appeler les secours…mais avec cette circulation, combien de temps mettront t'ils pour débarquer ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fille à mes pieds puis à ma voiture garée sur le bas-côté. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ce petit bout de femme a sauté… juste comme ça !

Si j'appelle une ambulance je suis sûr qu'ils soigneront son bras surement cassé et ses écorchures, mais qu'en est 'il de son esprit ? Car rien ne garantit qu'elle n'aille pas recommencer au vu de la détermination dans sa tentative avortée par mes soins.

Si je reste planter là sans prendre de décision elle finira par mourir de froid, alors je fais la chose qui me semble bien, j'emmène la fille chez mon père.

Étrangement, la porter dans mes bras ne représente pas un effort surhumain comparé à celui fourni pour l'arracher des bras de la faucheuse.

Des automobilistes curieux jetèrent un coup d'œil vers nous mais aucun d'eux ne daigna sortir pour me prêter main forte.

Je l'installe sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture et prends soin d'enclencher la fermeture centralisée des portes lorsque je m'engouffre à mon tour derrière le volant. Je suis littéralement gelé et frotte mes mains engourdies l'une contre l'autre avant d'activer le chauffage.

Une douce chaleur envahit aussitôt l'habitacle et je me débarrasse de ma veste pour la déposer délicatement sur la fille allongée sur ma banquette arrière. J'attends que mes membres cessent de trembler et extirpe mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour m'assurer qu'elle est toujours inconsciente et m'insère en douceur dans la circulation devenue un peu plus fluide.

-xxxxx-

Il fait chaud beaucoup trop chaud.

Le jugement a été rapide.

Je suis en enfer… Je l'ai bien mérité.

-xxxxx-

J'eu tout le temps pour appeler mon père et le prévenir que j'arrivais avec « une amie » qui s'était cassé le bras. Je ne m'étais pas étendu sur le sujet et j'avais raccroché avant qu'il ne puisse poser de questions.

Aussi lorsque j'arrive devant la demeure familiale, mon père m'attend en faisant les cent pas sur le porche, bras croisés dans le dos signe qu'il est inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

-Viens plutôt m'aider, elle est tombée dans les pommes.

A ces mots, il se dirige vers moi et me dépasse pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Il passe sa tête dans l'habitacle et examine la fille.

-C'est bon, je pense que nous pouvons la déplacer dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il s'empare du petit corps d'un geste souple et rapide en prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête dans la portière comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt…

Une fois à l'intérieur mon père déambule entre les cartons de déménagements qui encombrent l'entrée. Ma mère entre dans la pièce avec les mains chargées de magazine de décoration qu'elle laisse échapper aussitôt lorsqu'elle nous voit.

-Doux Jésus ! S'écrit' elle une main sur sa bouche. Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

-Allons d'abord l'installer dans mon bureau coupa mon père sous le poids de son fardeau.

La pièce est elle aussi pleine de boites qui contiennent t en grande partie ses revues médicales. Il ne reste que son bureau et le canapé en cuir noir ou il installe la fille. Il reprend un examen plus approfondit de la fille pendant que maman et moi restons pétrifiés.

-Je pense qu'elle s'est juste déboîté l'épaule intervient papa.

Il se tourne vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

-Vas-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-A-t-elle trop bu ? M'interroge ma mère

-Ça je n'en sais rien, je leur avoue dans un murmure.

-Comment ça…Edward tu n'as pas l'air bien mon fils.

L'œil aguerri du médecin, on pouvait compter sur lui pour détecter le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Je m'écroule sur l'accoudoir du canapé et débite alors un flot de parole incontrôlable.

C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive. Mes jambes tremblent violemment et j'ai comme une envie d'hurler et de pleurer en même temps.

-Je revenais de la soirée qu' Emmett avait organisée pour mon anniversaire. Il y avait des bouchons sur le pont et...C'est là que je l'ai vu.

-Sur le pont ? Elle a eu un accident s'enquit papa. Tu aurais dû appeler les…

-Non ! Je l'interromps d'une voix beaucoup plus dure que je l'aurais voulu. Elle a sauté Papa.

Maman ne peut retenir un hoquet de stupeur alors que papa se tourne vers la fille toujours inconsciente.

-Et tu l'as rattrapée ? Comment as-tu fais ? S'interroge ma mère. Elle s'est rapprochée de la fille au fil de mes explications pour la regarder de plus près.

-Oui c'est dingue hein …soufflai-je. Dans mon malheur j'ai eu de la chance continuai-je tête basse. Elle a fait le saut de l'ange, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu la rattraper in extremis ...Si elle avait… sauté tête la première…je ne sais pas si...

Mon père presse mon épaule ancrant son regard bienveillant dans le mien.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait me rassure t'il les yeux emplis de fierté.

Un silence pesant plane dans la pièce, seulement troublé par l'énorme horloge ancienne qui elle, ne part pas pour le soleil de la Floride. Maman s'assoit sur un bout de canapé qui n'est pas envahi par le petit corps inerte. Elle lui caresse les cheveux doucement alors que mon père s'éclipse pour aller chercher sa mallette.

-A t'elle des papiers sur elle ?

-Je ne sais pas...A vrai dire je n'ai pas pensé à regarder.

Elle explore les poches du jean de l'inconnue mais ne trouve rien, elle continue à l'observer en silence, attendrie.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Mon père tient une aiguille dans sa main et une petite capsule dans l'autre.

-Je vais lui administrer un sédatif, son épaule est démise. Il va falloir que je la remette en place.

-Oui tu as raison. Comme ça elle ne souffrira pas plus se rassure ma mère.

-xxxxx-

Est-ce que l'enfer est un état permanent de… rien ?

Je flotte…dans l'eau ?

J'ai mal…Ou ?

Partout…Je crois

Puis plus rien…

Est-ce que c'est ça l'enfer ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Réveil

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère.**

**Je n'ai pas de beta pour le moment donc excusez moi pour les éventuels fautes de français ou de grammaire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions.**

**Et celles qui passent par ici sans laisser de review...Pas bien ! **

**Non sérieux j'aimerais réellement savoir ce que vous en pensez, bien ou pas bien je prends toutes les critiques.**

**-xxxxx-**

**LE ****RÉVEIL**

-Ça fait presque dix heures maintenant ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer Papa ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra Edward, il me regarde avec un léger sourire.

-Je dois aller travailler même si c'est mon dernier jour…Si elle se réveille et qu'elle a mal à son épaule donne lui ça.

Il fouille dans sa mallette et me tend une boite d'antidouleurs.

-Ne dépasse pas les doses et essaie de la faire manger si tu y arrives…Il soupire et secoue la tête d'incompréhension. Que vas-tu faire d'elle…après ?

Je ne m'étais pas encore posé la question, tellement choqué par les événements de la veille j'étais parti me coucher dans un état second. A mon réveil, je pensais avoir rêvé les événements de la veille jusqu'à ce que je vois l'air préoccupé de ma mère lorsqu'elle s'extirpa discrètement du bureau ou dormait la fille.

-Je ne sais pas répondis-je sincère. J'aviserai lorsqu'elle se réveillera je pense.

-Bien, il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dirige vers la porte. Tâche de prendre soin d'elle me demande t'il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Prendre soin d'elle.

Mais comment ?

Cette fille a clairement des problèmes.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser les gens à commettre un tel acte.

Je m'assois à ses côtés sur le petit canapé et l'observe un peu plus attentivement pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai ramené.

Ses cheveux bruns descendent en une cascade désordonnée jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Son visage pâle est barré de cernes qui lui donnent un air malade. Ses lèvres sont couvertes de petites fissures, mais elles ont cependant pris une teinte plus rassurante que la veille.

Lassé d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, je déambule entre les cartons jusqu'à la cuisine. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis la soirée d'hier et autant dire que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir moi aussi.

La cuisine est le seul endroit qui a échappé à la folie du déménagement. Tous les ustensiles sont encore à leur place, je décide donc de me préparer une omelette digne de ce nom. C'est seulement au moment où j'attrape une assiette que je vois le mot de ma mère

_Edward,_

_J'ai oublié de te dire que je partais pour Miami !_

_Avec tous les événements de la veille. Excuse-moi_

_Nourris bien ton Père. Je serais de retour Mardi. _

_Prends soin de l'inconnue et appelle-moi lorsque tu en sauras plus._

_Bisous. Maman._

Prendre soin d'elle

-xxxxx-

Je tombe, sans parvenir à trouver une prise.

Le voulais-je ?

Pourquoi n'y avait' il pas de fin à ma chute.

Mon cerveau est embué et aucune pensée cohérente ne me parvient

Pourtant je peux distinguer l'odeur des œufs...

Des œufs ?

Je veux bouger pour faire disparaître l'engourdissement qui s'est emparé de mes membres.

Grosse erreur...j'entre en collision avec le sol.

Aie!

Mon épaule me fait souffrir.

Pourquoi ?

Elle est comme soudée à ma poitrine.

J'ouvre les yeux prise de stupeur et tente tant bien que mal de me redresser trop vite.

Seconde erreur...Des étourdissements m'obligent à me rasseoir sur le canapé de cuir d'où je suis tombée.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

-xxxxx-

Un bruit sourd me parvint de la cuisine ou j'avale une dernière gorgée de café. Je pose ma tasse précipitamment et cours vers le bureau le cœur battant sans trop savoir ce que j'allais faire maintenant que mon attente est terminée.

La fille est réveillée, assise sur lit l'air hébété regardant autour d'elle puis fixant son bras en écharpe.

J'aurais du rester près d'elle pour parer à cette éventualité.

Lorsque son regard se pose sur moi, elle écarquille encore plus les yeux et tout son corps se crispe. Sa seule main valide se serre en un petit poing comme si elle se préparait à combattre.

La rassurer.

-Bonjour...Je m'appelle Edward. Je lève les mains en signe de paix et me dirige un pas après l'autre vers elle.

-Es-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi ? On s'est...disons rencontrés sur le pont...

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer d'un air pas rassuré mais farouche à la fois.

-Vous avez sauté...du pont et…je vous ai rattrapé.

Elle jette des petits coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle de temps à autre. Tantôt vers la fenêtre tantôt par la porte qui se trouve derrière moi.

Bien maintenant je dois réussir à la faire parler.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Je lui demande pour commencer en douceur.

-xxxxx-

-Où suis-je ?

Mes sens sont en alerte désormais.

Je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé maintenant. Du mec sur le pont qui a tenté de me dissuader dans ma tentative, qui voulait « aller boire un verre » pour faire passer tous mes soucis.

Il se tient devant moi, avec son sourire impeccable plaqué sur les lèvres. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, ses bras toujours en l'air comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il est.

Mais comment ? J'ai sauté pourtant…j'en suis sûr !

Qu'espère-t-il ? Des remerciements !

Il a tout foutu en l'air et maintenant il veut faire causette. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me tirer d'ici.

-Vous êtes dans la maison de mes parents...

Mon bras me fait atrocement souffrir.

Tomber dessus n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Je tente en vain de réprimer une grimace de douleur, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser mais dans mon omoplate.

-Vous semblez souffrir. Mon père m'a laissé des comprimés pour votre bras.

Il se dirige vers le bureau et ouvre un des tiroirs pour en sortir une boite de gélules.

J'en profite pour l'étudier en catimini. Il est grand et mince, mais on devine ses muscles sous son pull.

Un face à face est inenvisageable de toute façon à cause de mon épaule.

Il va falloir ruser.

Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a en tête et je ne compte pas rester là pour le découvrir.

Il s'approche de moi et je me pelotonne un peu plus sur le canapé par habitude sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

Son visage est pâle sous le faible éclairage qu'offre la pièce, ses cheveux couleur cuivre détonnent avec le reste de sa personne. Des pommettes hautes que surplombent une paire d'yeux verts. Des lèvres pleines et bien roses qui tranchent étrangement avec son teint d'albâtre et un nez aquilin pour parfaire le tout.

Et malgré le sourire confiant qu'il me lance lorsqu'il me tend les cachets, je ne peux refréner une pointe de suspicion.

-Tenez me dit' il de sa voix polie.

Je fixe sa main sans bouger.

-Ce ne sont que des calmants pour votre épaule, sa voix se veut rassurante. Mon père est chirurgien, c'est lui qui vous a examiné pendant que vous étiez inconsciente. Il vous a administré un calmant plus fort avant cela mais il ne devrait plus y avoir de risque de surdosage maintenant alors…

C'était donc ça! Je m'étais crue morte et en enfer, mais j'avais tout bonnement été droguée

-Et...je crois, enfin si vous souffrez de l'épaule et bien c'est de ma faute reprit 'il d'un air penaud. J'ai dû vous faire ça en vous rattrapant...

-Combien de temps ? Le coupai-je impatience et irrité par son bavardage et ses manières.

-Pardon...

-Combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente répétai-je en détachant chaque syllabes comme si je parlais à un gosse. Mon ton parut le déstabiliser car il reprend la parole en bafouillant.

-Hum...un peu plus de douze heures maintenant dit' il en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'énorme horloge derrière lui.

Douze heures! Waouh. C'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps inconsciente depuis...un bon moment.

-xxxxx-

Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit son nom.

Et elle ne prend toujours pas les cachets que je lui tends depuis cinq bonnes minutes à présent.

-Peut-être que si vous me dites votre nom, je pourrais prévenir votre famille que vous...

-Non ! s'écrie t'elle.

C'est surement une fugueuse, c'est la première fois qu'elle a une réaction aussi vive en ma présence. Cette fille me déstabilise depuis le moment ou elle a sauté et je ne suis apparemment pas au bout de mes surprises.

Elle ramène ses genoux à sa poitrine et les encerclent de son unique bras valide.

-Bien...Me direz-vous comment vous vous appelez au moins ? Que je sache qui est la jeune fille que j'ai sauvé de la...

-Taisez-vous! Vous n'avez rien sauvé du tout ! Cracha-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre l'air renfrogné.

Du déni ?

C'est une réaction normale chez les gens qui viennent de subir un choc émotionnel. Ils refusent de prendre en compte la réalité et se renferment sur eux-mêmes en signe de défense.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! hurle-t-elle. Rien du tout ! A personne d'ailleurs. C'est vous qui avez décidé de jouer les bons samaritains ! Je voulais mourir ! Mourir ! Mourir ! Vous m'entendez ?

Non pas du déni de la colère qui se transformait en hystérie à cause de mes mots malheureux.

Tu ferais un piètre psychanalyste me giflai-je intérieurement.

-xxxxx-

Pour qui il se prend avec ses grands airs. Je le connais à peine et je le hais déjà.

Il croit tout savoir, mais il se trompe.

Il croit que je voulais être sauvée, que ma tentative était le fruit d'une décision non réfléchie.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de le rouer de coups pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Calmez-vous, je ne voulais pas vous offensez

Encore ce ton condescendant, cette voix rassurante et ce regard sondeur d'âme.

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une supplique de douleur pour ma part.

-Rien ne vous donnait le droit, je voulais mourir… ma voix craque mais je me ressaisis aussitôt.

-Oui je sais… vous ne l'avez qu'assez répété depuis tout à l'heure. Il baisse la tête et fronce les sourcils.

Je l'ai vexé ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de toute façon !

Voila ce que l'on gagne à se mêler de la vie privée des gens plein de problèmes comme moi.

Mon épaule me fait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que je prends conscience que je suis encore là, sur cette terre maudite.

Tout est à refaire.

Mes yeux me piquent et les larmes que je retenais jusqu'alors s'écoulent lentement sur mes joues brûlantes.

Sauvée par un petit avorton de Manhattan !

La poisse me colle décidément à la peau, même le jour ou je décide de mourir !

-xxxxx-

Allons bon voila qu'elle se met à pleurer !

Que devais-je faire ?

**La Réconforter.**

**Faire preuve d'empathie.**

Je m'assois à ses côtés mais pas trop près non plus et approche doucement ma main de son épaule valide. Elle se dégage violemment lorsque je veux la toucher et se couvre le visage de sa main pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, personne n'aime ça.

Voila un bon entrainement pour plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas quel mal vous ronge et je m'excuse d'être intervenu de la sorte hier soir. Je pensais bien faire...Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si déterminé à en finir avec la vie.

**Puis détourner agréablement la conversation du sujet qui fâche.**

-Mais maintenant que vous êtes là avec moi...J'ai préparé de l'omelette et du café dans la cuisine... Venez prendre quelques forces et après... Vous avalerez ses pilules pour calmer vos douleurs.

Cette tactique semble fonctionner car elle tourne légèrement son visage ruisselant de larmes vers moi.

Elle renifle un grand coup et je regrette de ne pas avoir de mouchoirs sur moi.

-xxxxx-

L'omelette est bonne un peu baveuse mais bonne. Je suis étonné de voir qu'un mec comme lui sache cuisiner.

Pas de cuisinière, Pas de bonne !

Juste une grande baraque pleine de carton dans les quartiers chic de Manhattan.

Je me sens sale dans cet environnement trop propret, et mon hôte qui épie chacun de mes gestes n'arrange pas les choses.

Je termine mon assiette, ne laissant rien, allant même jusqu'à la racler avec un morceau de pain qu'il a passé au toaster.

Je vais avoir besoin de force.

Un fois la dernière bouchée avalée, il fait glisser ses deux gélules vers moi et remplit mon verre d'eau.

-Avalez ça m'ordonne t'il.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis-je en fixant les comprimés.

Il rit devant mon air suspect ce qui a le don de me piquer à vif.

-Je suis peut être suicidaire mais pas complètement bête ! Je sais très bien ce que des hommes sont capables de faire pour arriver à leur fin tempêtai-je acerbe.

Son rire disparaît aussitôt sous le poids des mes accusations et de nouveau ses sourcils se froncent.

-Ce sont des antidouleurs comme je vous l'ai dit tout l'heure. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Mes parents m'ont bien élevé, je vous assure que je suis un homme de confiance et je n'ai pas besoin d'agresser une fille pour parvenir à mes fins.

Qu'est ce qu'il sous entend ?

Qu'il est tellement beau que toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras ?

Pathétique !

Et pourquoi la ramène-t-il avec son éducation parfaite.

Je prends une gorgée d'eau et met les comprimés dans ma bouche faisant mine de les avaler.

Tout son blabla ne me rend pas moins prudente.

J'ai appris à mes dépends que la confiance est un sentiment dont les gens se serve pour vous tromper.

-Où est la salle de bain ?

-xxxxx-

Est-ce qu'elle va se taillader les veines ?

Je la mène vers la salle de bain de mes parents qui se situe au rez-de-chaussée. Ma mère doit déjà avoir vidé la pièce pour tout emballer dans des cartons. Aucun objet coupant dans le secteur enfin j'espère.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur pour en juger et suis soulagé de ne voir que des cartons soigneusement fermés.

-Je vais vous chercher une serviette, il n'y en a plus ici je l'informe alors qu'elle s'engouffre à ma suite dans la pièce.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Surement pour admirer les talents de décoratrice d'Esmée. Je la quitte alors qu'elle poursuit sa contemplation pour aller chercher une serviette dans ma propre salle de bain.

Cette fille doit venir d'un milieu défavorisé à en juger par ses habits d'une part mais aussi par ses réactions face à notre maison qui, je dois l'avouer, est somptueuse.

De nombreux magazines de décoration sont venus chez nous pour prendre des photos de la maison que ma mère prenait soin de décorer différemment tous les ans.

Elle avait fait de cette passion son métier et était reconnue dans tous les Etats-Unis, les nombreux millionnaires s'arrachant ses services pour des sommes astronomiques.

D'où le déménagement sur la côte Est. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs projets de grande envergure avec l'affluence à outrance des stars hollywoodiennes. Mon père quant à lui n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver une place dans une clinique renommée, c'était un excellent chirurgien si ce n'est le meilleur à mes yeux.

Je redescends les escaliers une serviette propre en main et retourne vers la salle de bain. Je ne sais toujours pas son nom, comme si elle fait tout pour me le cacher.

Si c'est le cas, elle est très douée, mais je réussirais à percer ce mystère bien assez tôt.

Elle est perpétuellement sur la défensive et me rejette complètement.

Ce dernier point est compréhensible car je suis un inconnu à ses yeux, et je ne peux pas lui demander de faire preuve de reconnaissance, elle voulait mourir ou elle le pensait en tout cas.

Et moi j'étais venu chambouler ses plans.

Comment faire pour gagner sa confiance et ne plus être à ses yeux un élément perturbateur ?

Du temps ?

je toque à la porte de la salle de bain et n'attends pas de réponse avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce.

-Je vous ai trouvé...

Vide...La salle de bain est vide et glaciale.

La fenêtre au-dessus de la baignoire style Louis XIV est grande ouverte et le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce.

-xxxxx-


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Fuite

Bonjour tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent.

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai désormais une beta alors merci à ValouPili qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

-xxxxx-

**LA FUITE**

**-Bella-**

Vous êtes à Manhattan ! Mon cul oui ! Cela fait déjà cinq bonne minutes que je trottine dans l'immense propriété.

Qui vit au milieu de toute cette végétation en plein Manhattan?

J'étais sûre que ce mec était louche!

Il m'a amenée je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi, et maintenant je suis coincée ici à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Je me félicite mentalement d'avoir recraché les cachets dans l'évier.

Le ciel est noir, chargé en nuages qui menacent à chaque instant de se déverser sur ma tête. Il fait froid en ce mois d'octobre et je regrette de ne porter que mon pull.

Mais était-ce ma faute?

Normalement je n'étais plus censé être vivante à cette heure-ci…

Enfin, un énorme portail en fer forgé noir fait son apparition devant moi. Je me rue vers lui en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, manquant de tomber à cause de mon épaule douloureuse. Arrivée devant, je suis horrifiée de constater que celui-ci est fermé.

Foutu portail électrique.

Je m'acharne sur la poignée mais rien n'y fait, elle refuse de tourner.

Je secoue les barreaux, furieuse et en même temps affolée.

Qu'est- ce que j'espérais? Qu'il cède sous le poids de ma force herculéenne?

Calme-toi!

- Respire et réfléchis, me serinai-je.

Les barreaux!

Je suis bien assez frêle pour me glisser entre... mais sans mon attèle.

Je la retire prestement, un peu trop même et ne peux réprimer un cri de douleur. Je la jette au sol et déplie doucement mon bras endolori, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

Ma tête me fait souffrir, j'ai l'impression qu'on la martèle à coup de burin à chaque fois que je pose le pied sur le sol.

La douleur.

N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais bannir à jamais de ma vie?

-xxxxx-

Quel idiot! Il me fallait vraiment être plus attentif, méfiant et intelligent qu'une personne qui vient de faire une tentative de suicide. Je me sens complètement nul d'avoir été berné de la sorte, honte à moi.

Je me suis fait rouler, et en beauté, par une gamine instable.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne me faisait pas encore assez confiance, au vu de sa réticence à prendre les cachets et à me dire son nom. Je la soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir recraché les antidouleurs d'où son besoin soudain d'aller à la salle de bain.

Et maintenant, elle erre seule dans le froid.

Par ma faute.

Je n'ai pas su prendre soin d'elle.

-xxxxx-

Ça n'a pas loupé, la pluie s'abat sans relâche sur moi. Mon pull gorgé d'eau entrave mes pas et je suis tentée de le retirer pour avancer plus vite.

Je marche au bord de ce chemin cahoteux depuis dix minutes maintenant.

Je suis transie de froid et mes dents s'entrechoquent violemment entre elles.

Mon estomac fait des nœuds dans mon ventre et je suis obligée de m'arrêter de temps à autre pour me plier en deux, le temps que la douleur s'estompe, puis je reprends ma marche.

Un énorme 4x4 passe à côté de moi et son conducteur ne fait rien pour éviter l'énorme flaque d'eau qui me trempe jusqu'aux os finissant ainsi le travail de la pluie.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Bordel!

-Espèce d'enfoiré! J'hurle à l'intention du conducteur qui file déjà au loin.

Je suis au bord des larmes, partagée entre la colère, la tristesse et la douleur. Les élancements dans mon épaule refusent de s'arrêter et j'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment je peux tomber dans les pommes.

A quelle distance sommes-nous du pont?

Est-ce que je peux faire le trajet à pied?

N'importe quel pont fera l'affaire de toute façon.

Du moment que j'arrête de ressentir…

Cette fois-ci je ne perdrais pas mon temps, je ne laisserais à personne l'opportunité de tout foutre en l'air.

Je dois marquer une fois de plus un arrêt sur le côté, m'adossant à un des nombreux arbres du chemin. L'omelette que j'ai mangée a décidé de faire le chemin inverse. Je régurgite le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol sans oublier mes chaussures bien entendu.

Peut-être a-t-il mis quelque chose dans la nourriture ?

Idiote que je suis!

Des points blancs dansent devant mes yeux brûlants et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. A peine ai-je fait deux pas que je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol dur et froid.

Tremblante, je vais mourir de froid ici… comme un vulgaire chien…

Finalement je l'aurais ma mort, sauf qu'elle ne sera pas douce et rapide.

Lente et douloureuse… Je ferme les yeux et accueille la pénombre avec soulagement.

-xxxxx-

Je tourne en rond à bord de ma voiture, sondant au passage chaque arbuste qui pourrait constituer une cachette.

Elle ne peut pas être bien loin!

Je dois la trouver avant… avant qu'elle ne commette l'impensable encore une fois.

Je suis à deux doigts d'appeler mon père pour qu'il me dise quelle conduite adopter car apparemment, je ne suis pas doué avec la fille.

Je fais tout de travers.

Mon téléphone en main, je commence à composer le numéro, mes yeux faisant la navette entre l'écran et la route à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

En vain, son portable sonne dans le vide.

Bon Dieu!

J'arrive sur Broad Avenue et décide de faire demi-tour, il est impossible qu'elle ait pu marcher jusque-là.

J'ai forcément dû passer à sa hauteur sans la voir.

Je refais le chemin en sens inverse mais encore plus lentement cette fois-ci, tournant la tête de chaque côté de la route pour être sûr de ne rien louper.

Et si elle avait coupé à travers le parc... cette pensée n'a même pas le temps de franchir mon esprit que je le vois.

Un corps inerte sur le bas-côté de la route.

Merde!

Pas étonnant que je n'ai rien vu la première fois, son pull couleur potage se fond parfaitement avec la végétation. Si ses cheveux n'avaient pas volé au vent, je ne l'aurais pas non plus remarquée cette fois-ci et elle serait… je n'osais pas y penser.

Je pile brusquement à sa hauteur et me rue vers le petit corps inerte.

Comme le jour où je l'ai sauvé de la noyade, ses lèvres sont déjà bleues, elle est trempée et une odeur de vomi plane autour d'elle. Un coup d'œil alentour confirme ma pensée. Elle a rendu son omelette sur le sol non loin de là et par la même occasion offert à ses chaussures une toute nouvelle teinte jaunâtre.

Immonde!

Malgré l'odeur, je la porte jusqu'à ma voiture en prenant garde de ne pas toucher son épaule. J'ai son attèle avec moi mais je n'ose pas perdre de temps en la lui remettant.

Son visage est baigné de sueur et une fois dans la chaleur rassurante de ma Volvo, elle se met à grelotter.

Elle doit surement avoir de la fièvre.

Je l'installe sommairement sur le fauteuil à mes côtés et conduis comme un fou jusqu'à la maison.

-xxxxx-

- Maman, c'est moi... il faut que tu m'aides!

….

- Oui oui je vais bien ce n'est pas moi le problème, c'est la fille!

…

- Elle s'est réveillée… puis elle est partie…

….

- Je n'ai rien pu faire je t'assure… mais c'est bon je l'ai retrouvée!

….

- Maman! Écoute-moi… elle a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. J'essaie de joindre Papa mais il doit être au bloc.

….

- Oui je l'ai installée dans ma chambre.

…

- Quoi! Mais…

…

- Ok! D'accord c'est bon je vais le faire!

….

- Très bien! Essaie de l'appeler pour moi…

…

- Oui moi aussi je t'aime!

Je jette le téléphone sur mon lit et retourne auprès de la fille qui ne cesse de trembler depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais appelé mon père au moins cinquante fois pour lui demander ce que je devais faire, en vain. C'est un des inconvénients majeurs d'avoir un père chirurgien, ça et les anniversaires reportés.

Je m'active et sur les conseils de ma mère lui prépare des vêtements secs en fouillant dans mon armoire.

Une chemise et un caleçon feront l'affaire pour le moment.

Je me précipite vers la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain froid et préparer une serviette de plage que je pose sur le sèche-serviettes poussé au max.

Ma mère dit qu'elle risque de se réveiller lorsque je vais la plonger dans le bain froid et qu'elle cherchera par tous les moyens à s'en extraire. Je décide donc d'enlever mon pull en cachemire, cadeau de grand-mère Pratt, et remonte les manches de ma chemise pour éviter d'être trop mouillé.

Je vais chercher la fille qui se tient en position fœtale au centre de mon lit. Les tremblements n'ont pas cessé et elle baragouine à présent des choses inaudibles.

Il faut la déshabiller mais avec son épaule démise, je crains de lui faire mal. J'attrape un paire de ciseaux et entreprends de découper son pull sans forme.

Je lui en rachèterai un digne de ce nom pour me faire pardonner.

Elle n'a rien en dessous à part un caraco en coton blanc. Je déboutonne son jean et le tire vers moi d'un mouvement sec, pour découvrir ses jambes nues et aussi pâle que son visage. Je lui laisse sa culotte de coton mais lui retire ses chaussettes. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction pendant tout ce temps, et rien non plus lorsque je la porte jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre… mais que vous ne me répondrez pas… je vais vous plonger dans un bain froid. Alors s'il vous plait, tâchez de rester tranquille.

Je ne sais pas qui j'essaie de rassurer mais une fois ma tirade achevée, je prends une profonde inspiration et compte jusqu'à trois avant de la plonger d'un seul coup dans l'eau qui doit être carrément glacée.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

Elle ouvre les yeux, horrifiée, et rencontre un moment mon regard.

Elle se débat comme un beau diable hurlant de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle bouge son épaule mais je tiens bon et la garde immergée dans l'eau.

- Lâchez-moi! Se plaint-elle faiblement.

Mais je n'en fais rien.

- Au secours… Elle ouvre la bouche et je comprends trop tard ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

- Aïe! Nom de… c'est pas vrai!

La garce m'a mordue et elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Heureusement pour moi la blessure n'est pas profonde et aucune goutte de sang n'est versée.

Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout de femme avait une telle force!

- C'est pour votre bien… soyez raisonnable… vous êtes malade!

Malade dans tous les sens du terme je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

Je lutte contre elle encore un petit moment durant lequel n'importe qui aurait pu croire que je voulais la noyer, et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en avais envie en cet instant !

Elle finit par se calmer lorsqu'elle réalise que l'eau froide lui fait du bien ou tout simplement parce qu'elle s'est habituée à la température.

Et bien elle qui voulait mourir par la noyade…

Non! Je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée ironique.

- Là… vous êtes calmée ?

Elle hoche la tête par l'affirmative mais continue de me fixer d'un air farouche. On aurait dit un petit chaton furieux. J'attrape un gant propre que je plonge dans l'eau sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Mieux valait la garder à l'œil, des fois qu'elle chercherait à prendre la poudre d'escampette une nouvelle fois ou pire, qu'elle tente de me tuer à coup de dents!

- Qu'est- ce que vous faites?! Crache-t-elle faiblement en suivant mes moindres gestes du regard.

Toujours cette agressivité.

- Je m'évertue à faire tomber votre fièvre…

Je m'apprête à lui passer le gant mouillé sur le visage mais elle recule, prête à mordre de nouveau si j'avance davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans mon omelette? Me demande-t-elle, accusatrice.

Je ris, surpris par tant d'audace.

- Rien je vous assure… mais vous avez refusé de prendre les cachets que je vous proposais alors que vous souffriez le martyr! Voilà ce que l'on récolte jeune fille à ne pas écouter les conseils…

- Ne me touchez pas!

Je tente de passer de l'eau sur son visage et elle me repousse de nouveau.

Je commence réellement à perdre patience.

Je la fixe passablement irrité et elle soutient mon regard sans se démonter.

- Bon et bien puisque la manière douce ne fonctionne pas!

- Douce…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa remarque et l'asperge carrément d'eau avec la main qui ne la retient pas au fond de la baignoire, le tout directement sur son petit visage à l'expression outrée.

- Ah! Ah! Arrêtez ça… STOP! MAIS….

J'ai presque envie de rire à la scène, on aurait dit qu'elle se noyait réellement sous mes attaques répétées. Je ne cesse de la mouiller que lorsqu'elle commence à avaler de l'eau de travers et à tousser.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ma parole! Vous essayez de me tuer maintenant? Faudrait savoir…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule! Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous changer… ne bougez pas! Lui ordonnai-je en la pointant du doigt.

- Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin! Vous m'avez déshabillé espèce de pervers! AU SECOURS! AU SECOURS!

Cette fille commence à me rendre dingue, mais elle peut hurler autant qu'elle le veut, personne ne l'entendra à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Je vais chercher les vêtements que je lui ai préparés un peu plus tôt non sans m'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle n'essaie pas de s'enfuir.

J'ajoute une paire de chaussettes de ski qui remontent jusqu'aux genoux et retourne vers la salle de bain en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Grosse erreur!

La fille se tient debout en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes et tente d'enlever ses sous-vêtements mouillés pour s'envelopper dans la serviette.

- HAAAAAA! Sortez d'ici! On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper aux portes! Hurle-t-elle en tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son intimité.

Je me répands en excuses et ferme les yeux avant de lui jeter la chemise et le caleçon et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit soudain éreinté et attends qu'elle veuille bien ressortir.

Si elle veut s'échapper, cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué, nous sommes au deuxième étage et tout ce qu'elle risque c'est de se briser le cou…

Idiot! C'est une suicidaire.

Je me relève tant bien que mal, toque à la porte pour être sûr qu'elle est toujours là.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

Un bruit de chute me parvient de derrière la porte où j'ai collé mon oreille et sans réfléchir, je me rue à l'intérieur.

Elle est assise là, par terre, se débattant avec son débardeur mouillé qui remonte sur son petit ventre plat.

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Je me dirige vers elle et attrape au passage les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol avant de la soulever par la taille pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

- J'aurais dû me douter que vous auriez besoin d'aide… avec votre épaule.

Elle me jette un regard noir et je m'éloigne aussitôt d'elle.

Visiblement elle fait partie de ses jeunes filles qui n'acceptent l'aide de personne! Mais lorsqu'elle veut poser son pied par terre, une grimace de douleur barre son visage et elle manque de nouveau de glisser sur le sol humide.

Je la rattrape in extremis et la tient fermement, cette fois-ci sans accorder plus d'importance à ses plaintes. Elle boite légèrement et fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour me le cacher. Elle a dû se fouler la cheville en glissant dans la baignoire.

Cette fille est une catastrophe ambulante!

- Vous allez arrêter de profiter de chaque occasion pour me tripoter! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous alors lâchez-moi tout de suite! S'écrie-t-elle.

- Et vous, arrêtez de jouer au brave petit soldat! Vous avez besoin d'aide alors sachez le reconnaître à la fin!

J'avais haussé le ton, las de l'entendre geindre à tout-va, ce qui eut le don de la calmer tout de suite.

Elle se laisse porter jusqu'à mon lit sans rechigner et je la pose un peu brutalement dessus.

- Quelle délicatesse! Se plaint-elle.

- Il va falloir que je vous enlève votre débardeur...

- Même pas en rêve! Crache-t-elle, son esprit salit par des pensées négatives.

- Il est trempé et si vous le gardez...

- Sortez de la chambre, je vais le faire moi-même!

**Ne jamais se laisser dicter sa conduite. **

**Diriger les choses de bout en bout. **

-xxxxx-

Pervers.

Je l'ai surpris en train de me reluquer derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Soi-disant parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Foutaises! Avec ou sans argent ce mec est un gros porc comme les autres.

A cause de lui, j'ai glissé dans cette foutue baignoire et me suis tordue la cheville, pour l'ajouter à ma liste de malheurs du jour.

Et maintenant il me propose gentiment de me déshabiller "pour mon bien".

Il peut aller se faire voir avec sa petite gueule d'ange, moi vivante jamais il ne me touchera...

Que fait-il?

Ah, il a compris qu'il doit s'en aller...

Non il se dirige vers moi avec...

J'en étais sûre, c'est un détraqué sexuel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette paire de ciseaux? Je demande, prête à me battre.

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas que je vous l'enlève par la manière douce...

Il fait s'entrechoquer les deux lames de l'énorme ciseau, provoquant un bruit qui me fait sursauter de terreur.

Je recule sur le lit tant bien que mal sans me soucier de tremper les beaux draps de ce psychopathe. J'essaie de me mettre debout sur le lit pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus et lui enfoncer mes pouces dans les deux yeux mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est à abîmer ma cheville déjà mise à rude épreuve.

- Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas courir avec des ciseaux dans les mains!

Faire de l'humour ne te sauvera pas petite idiote. Réfléchis!

Il tourne autour du lit où je me trouve, tentant de trouver une faille dans ma tactique de défense. Il me fait carrément flipper avec ses grands yeux verts, son air concentré et son sourire en coin.

- Oh si... Répond-il malicieux. Mais là en l'occurrence, c'est vous qui courrez…

Il se saisit de mon bras dans un geste souple mais ferme à la fois et m'attire à lui un peu brusquement en manquant de déboîter mon autre épaule.

-Lâchez-moi!

Je rue, me cambre, donne des coups de pieds mais rien n'y fait, il me tient et ne me lâche plus, encerclant mon corps trop faible pour lutter contre son torse.

-Ne bougez pas! Vous rendriez les choses plus douloureuses pour vous!

D'un mouvement rapide, il me retourne et attrape le bas de mon débardeur alors que je me débats toujours, griffant son bras jusqu'au sang et arrachant des morceaux de sa peau au passage. Le contact avec le métal froid du ciseau sur ma peau me calme néanmoins, il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'il me plante! Il fait remonter le ciseau et commence à découper mon débardeur malgré mes hurlements, puis me relâche loin de lui.

Je tente de me retourner pour le gifler mais mon débardeur glisse le long de mes bras et je le rattrape in extremis avant de me retrouver à moitié nue devant lui.

- Vous êtes content de vous… salaud!

Les mots me manquent, je bafouille quelques insultes mais au fond, je suis mortifié par la honte.

-xxxxx-

Content? Oh ça oui!

Cette petite peste m'a griffé jusqu'au sang et je suis sûr de retrouver des morceaux de mon bras sous ses ongles de harpie.

Je pose le ciseau à sa place initiale et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches ne sachant plus trop quoi faire à présent. Elle me toise de son regard fou, les cheveux en bataille, et tente de garder un semblant de dignité après la scène que je lui ai imposée.

C'est presque risible de voir ce petit bout de femme dépenser autant d'énergie pour rejeter l'aide que je lui offre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! Que je vous fasse un strip? Sortez d'ici!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédé par son comportement.

Elle m'a déjà fait le coup une fois, il est hors de question que je la laisse seule une nouvelle fois.

J'ai bien trop peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise car ma chambre, à contrario du reste de la maison, est remplie d'objets qui peuvent lui donner des idées malsaines.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance, je crois que vous allez encore essayer de me rouler… et peut-être même sauter de ma fenêtre alors… je reste! Et puis, vous êtes bien trop maladroite pour votre propre bien!

Elle me regarde, encore plus furieuse que j'ose me moquer d'elle de la sorte.

- Oh ne prenez pas cet air avec moi… d'abord le pont où j'ai bien cru que j'allais vous perdre, puis votre escapade sous la pluie, et enfin votre chute dans la salle de bain…

- On n'en serait pas là si vous n'étiez pas intervenu sur le pont! Me crache-t-elle en pleine figure.

Elle me tourne le dos et se débarrasse non sans mal de ce qui reste de son débardeur. Elle plaque une main sur sa poitrine et toujours dos à moi, cherche des yeux la chemise qui est tombée sur le sol lors de notre petite bagarre.

Je me penche pour la ramasser et m'approche d'elle pour la lui poser sur les épaules. Elle se fige à mon approche et de légers tremblements secouent son corps presque nu.

- Merci. Ronchonne-t-elle alors que je m'éloigne, souhaitant mettre le plus d'espace entre ses ongles et ma peau.

- Enfin de la reconnaissance…

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire.

Elle fait volte-face aussi vite que sa cheville fragile le lui permet. Ses petits yeux marron lancent des éclairs.

- Écoute bien petit con! Si tu fais ça parce que tu crois que…

Il va vraiment falloir travailler sur cette agressivité.

- Pas la peine d'aller plus loin je sais ce que vous allez encore me dire. Contentez-vous de vous habiller, je vais chercher des gélules et des bandages pour votre pied… et par pitié… ne me faites pas faux bond une troisième fois…

J'insiste sur la fin de ma phrase et soutiens son regard longuement pour voir si je peux un tant soit peu lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit dans les miens mais le fait est qu'elle hoche la tête par l'affirmative et finit de fermer les boutons de ma chemise.

Ce bleu nuit lui va à ravir.

-xxxxx-


	4. Chapitre 4 - le Mensonge

Bonjour fan de Twilight.

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissées un petit mot.

Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture !

**LE MENSONGE**

**-Bella-**

Je me sens toute brûlante, l'eau froide m'a rafraîchie mais je me sens toujours fiévreuse. Et malgré le fait que j'aie vomi tripes et boyaux un peu plus tôt, j'ai une faim de loup. Je termine de boutonner sa chemise dont je n'ai enfilé qu'un seul bras et entreprends de mettre les énormes chaussettes kaki qu'il a laissées sur le lit. Je n'en ai jamais vu de telles et lorsque je finis de les ajuster, elles me montent jusqu'à mi-cuisses! Dingue que des gens puissent mettre des choses pareilles.

Et en plus ça gratte!

Une fois décente, je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. Il y a certes la fenêtre mais si je saute de là-haut, je risque de me casser la jambe tout au plus. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en finir dans la maison d'étrangers. Je veux une belle mort comme le coup de la noyade sur le pont de Brooklyn. Pas que l'on me retrouve défenestrée, mes jambes formant des arcs improbables et ma cervelle se répandant sur les dalles marbrées d'une terrasse de beauf.

Je prends un moment pour évaluer les options qui s'offrent à moi.

Déjà d'une, je ne peux pas descendre les escaliers et passer tranquillement la porte d'entrée car mon geôlier se trouve je ne sais où en bas.

En plus, même si j'arrive à sortir d'ici, je ne peux pas le faire dans cette tenue : un caleçon Snoopy, des chaussettes immondes couleur kaki et une chemise d'homme griffée Hugo Boss. Mon jean est trempé à mes pieds, donc inutilisable pour le moment.

Non impossible de sortir dans cet accoutrement.

Et enfin, il me faut penser à l'élément le plus important: ma cheville tordue et mon épaule en vrac…

Impossible de bouger assez vite pour lui échapper!

A moins que…

Oui je peux toujours l'assommer…

Voler les clés de sa voiture…

Défoncer le portail et aller m'encastrer à plus de 100 km/h dans le premier pont venu. Sans ceinture de sécurité et sans désir de survivre, je ne donne pas chère de ma misérable vie.

Aussitôt que l'idée a germé dans ma tête, je me mets à la recherche d'un objet assez lourd pour l'assommer et qu'il soit inconscient assez longtemps.

Sa chambre est plutôt sobre, grande mais simple. Les murs ont été peints couleur sable et la texture rappelle étrangement celle du crépi. Un dressing aux portes chocolat, encastré dans l'un des murs, occupe tout une partie de la chambre. Et un écran plat aux dimensions irréelles est suspendu sur l'autre mur. Des rangées de livres tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres sont impeccablement alignés sur des étagères en bois brut. Hormis deux tables de chevet, où trônent des photos souriantes de lui, de sa famille et de ses amis, la chambre est dépourvue de meuble.

Des pas dans l'escalier….

Merde! J'ai perdu trop de temps à contempler sa chambre.

La lampe de chevet fera l'affaire.

-xxxxx-

- Que faites-vous avec ça ?

La fille est debout près de mon lit, ma lampe de chevet dans les mains. Elle tente tant bien que mal de la débrancher… pour s'en servir contre moi ?

- Ben... euh… c'est très joli ça… Bégaye-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la débrancher, elle est directement soudée à la prise murale… Et sachez que j'ai la tête dure…

Elle baisse la tête honteuse et quelques rougeurs viennent teinter ses joues.

- Ingrate, agressive et violente… une belle brochette de qualités que nous avons là jeune fille.

Elle croise les bras, boudeuse et s'assoit lourdement sur le bord de mon lit.

Non mais je rêve, cette fille essaie de m'assommer et c'est elle qui boude!

Je m'approche lentement d'elle m'assurant qu'aucune arme n'est dissimulée dans son dos… Ou ai-je rangé les ciseaux?

Je pose le plateau où j'ai mis les médicaments et les bandages entre nous sur le matelas et remplis un verre d'eau en lui tendant trois nouvelles gélules.

- Tenez!

Elle ne bouge pas, regarde les médicaments puis moi, toujours avec cet air suspicieux qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Comme je savais que vous ne voudriez pas les prendre, j'en ai aussi pris une pour moi.

Je lui montre ma propre gélule et la gobe d'un seul coup puis prends une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout. Elle m'observe pendant toute la manœuvre et j'ouvre la bouche pour lui prouver qu'elle est bien vide.

-Vous voyez? Pas de drogue, pas de piège.

J'ouvre ma main et lui tends les autres comprimés.

- Pourquoi y en a trois maintenant? M'interroge-t-elle toujours sur ses gardes.

Petite maligne!

- Parce que vous n'avez pas pris la dose de ce matin. Si ça continue votre épaule va gonfler et s'épancher… et là c'est le bloc opératoire direct. Et puis il faut bien une dose supplémentaire pour votre cheville!

Elle me regarde une dernière fois puis attrape les gélules qui se trouvent toujours dans ma main pour les porter à sa bouche. Je lui tends le verre d'eau et elle le vide d'un trait avant de le reposer sur le petit plateau.

Ce que j'avais omis de lui dire c'est que la gélule que j'avais avalée était vide et qu'une de ses gélules était un puissant somnifère que j'avais préalablement écrasé pour l'introduire dans une capsule vide…

Pas le meilleur moyen pour gagner sa confiance.

-xxxxx-

Je me décide à avaler ces foutus cachets… au point où j'en suis!

Je m'étais lamentablement fait prendre en train d'essayer d'arracher sa belle lampe! Je n'en ratais pas une vraiment, la reine du grand n'importe quoi. Mais bon j'étais au moins sûre qu'il ne tentait pas de m'empoisonner puisqu'apparemment, il me voulait en vie.

Et puis n'avait-il pas lui-même avalé une des gélules?

Mon ventre me fait mal mais seulement parce qu'il ne contient aucune nourriture et la sensation de l'eau bougeant dans mon estomac vide est assez désagréable.

- J'ai faim!

Je sais, je fais ma mal-élevée mais je n'ai aucune envie de me comporter comme une fille bien avec ce mec. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui suis reconnaissante de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, je le déteste car à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais dû être au fond de l'East River.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner à manger maintenant, dans votre état vous risqueriez de tout vomir… encore.

- Je me sens bien… Merci! Et j'ai faim je vous dis!

Il soupire et envoie une salve de son haleine sucrée jusqu'à mon visage.

- Têtue avec ça… de toute façon ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Je tique. Que voulait-il dire?

Comptait-il m'affamer?

- Comment ça?

Il me regarde sans répondre, consulte sa montre en attendant quelque chose mais quoi…

Tout à coup ma tête se met à tourner, des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux, mais en même temps je me sens tellement bien.

Je ne sens plus la douleur lancinante dans mon épaule.

J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir des fourmis qui remontent le long de mon bras. Si je regarde assez longtemps je suis sûre que je pourrais les voir.

J'ai une sensation cotonneuse dans les jambes et la langue pâteuse, lourde. Impossible de former une phrase ou un simple mot.

Ma vision se fait trouble, et je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Comme si j'avais pris une drogue quelconque… et soudain je comprends.

- S… Sa… la.. ud, et je m'écroule dans ses bras…

-xxxxx-

Un peu de répit!

Cette fille m'a lessivé et pendant un court instant, j'ai honte d'avoir profité d'elle de la sorte. Si je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance, je m'y prends très mal car je suis pratiquement certain qu'à son réveil, elle me traitera de tous les noms d'oiseaux et me le fera payer au centuple.

Mais pour l'instant j'ai plus important à penser.

Elle s'est écroulée dans mes bras et je la fais basculer en position allongée sur mon lit, veillant à ne pas toucher ses membres douloureux. Elle est beaucoup plus jolie lorsqu'elle dort en tout cas.

Décrottée et enfin calme, je peux l'observer un peu plus attentivement.

Ses cheveux ont de légers reflets roux par endroit, ses lèvres sont bien roses maintenant qu'elle n'est plus en danger de mort.

Ses traits sont détendus et même la ride entre ses yeux a disparu. Immobile sur mon lit elle ressemble à une princesse de conte de fées endormie et l'espace d'un instant, je suis tenté de caresser sa joue dont la texture me parait douce et délicate.

Je m'arrache à sa contemplation pour me saisir de la bande orthopédique que mon père conserve toujours en cas de besoin et entreprends de bander sa cheville droite après y avoir passé une pommade anti-inflammatoire. Tout est délicat chez cette fille, elle a l'air si fragile mais à la fois si forte du haut de ses...

Quel âge a-t-elle?

Je ne le sais même pas et je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander. Mais je lui donne 16, 17 ans tout au plus!

Où sont ses parents?

Ne s'inquiètent-ils pas de ne pas voir leur fille rentrer?

Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, elle n'a même pas de portable sur elle.

Peut-être qu'une alerte enlèvement ou je ne sais quoi a été projetée en boucle toute la matinée, mais trop occupé à penser à sa sécurité, je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder la télévision.

Je cherche des yeux la télécommande et mets directement une chaîne d'informations.

Meurtres, détournement de fond public, guerre en Irak, augmentation du chômage...

Rien!

Même pas dans les dépêches qui défilent en bas de l'écran.

Frustrant.

Je zappe, cherchant une chaîne de clips pour finalement m'arrêter sur un documentaire. L'un de ceux que j'aime, sur les désordres psychologiques, filmé en plein milieu hospitalier. C'est ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Et non pas ouvrir un petit cabinet dans les quartiers riches de Manhattan pour écouter les pauvres problèmes de gens tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. Non, ce que je veux, c'est travailler avec de vrais fous. Comprendre ce qui les a amenés là et les aider de mon mieux à sortir la tête de l'eau.

C'est bien ma vaine, ils ont décidé de passer un documentaire traitant du suicide chez les adolescents qui se retrouvent par la suite enfermés en centre de soins. J'augmente le volume, ne craignant pas de la réveiller. Je lui ai administré une dose de cheval pour être sûr qu'elle dorme jusqu'au retour de mon père.

_«Le suicide à l'adolescence est un phénomène tragique qui ne cesse d'augmenter. Il constitue la deuxième cause de mortalité chez les jeunes âgés de 15 à 19 ans…»_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de jeunes pouvaient se sentir mal dans leur peau… évidemment j'avais eu des parents formidables qui m'avaient aimé et épaulé à chaque jour de ma vie et penser que ce n'était pas le cas pour d'autres était encore difficile pour moi.

_«Pourquoi des jeunes qui ont toute la vie devant eux sont-ils si désespérés au point de mettre fin à leurs jours?»_

C'était exactement la question que je me posais! Je détourne ma tête de l'écran pour regarder la fille en train de dormir paisiblement.

_«Il demeure difficile de donner une explication simple à cette question. Le suicide à l'adolescence dénote la présence d'un malaise important, c'est un cri de souffrance, de désespoir et d'appel à l'aide »_

_«L'explication du suicide ne se trouve pas dans un facteur précipitant mais dans l'histoire passée, le vécu problématique, les conflits antérieurs.»_

J'attrape mon calepin noir, celui à la couverture reliée de cuir que m'a offert mon père, dans mon meuble de chevet et commence à griffonner des notes.

**L'interroger sur son passé.**

_«Il y a eu une escalade de problème. Ceux-ci ont commencé très jeune, ils se sont accrus et accumulés avec les années, puis ils ont atteint un point culminant à la période de l'adolescence. Lorsqu'un dernier problème vient s'ajouter, c'est la crise suicidaire.»_

**Trouver l'élément déclencheur. Fonctionnement familial perturbé?**

_«Il importe de savoir qu'il s'agit d'une période intense de changements social, familial, physique et affectif. L'adolescence est une période intense de changements. Ces changements sont normaux mais font vivre différents degrés d'angoisse et d'anxiété. Si d'autres agents stressants s'ajoutent, ils peuvent précipiter le jeune dans des comportements suicidaires_.»

_«Le comportement suicidaire est choisi seulement après qu'une série d'autres comportements ait été essayé et ait échoué. Le comportement suicidaire est alors perçu comme la seule voie possible. La tentative de suicide de l'adolescent traduit l'expression d'un désir de changement, de mettre fin à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouve.»_

_«Le suicide est une contrainte et une revanche contre le sentiment d'impuissance à faire changer la situation. L'objectif de la thérapie est souvent de changer sa vie plutôt que de mettre fin à sa vie.»_

Mais de là à en arriver au suicide! Il y avait des tas de manières moins dangereuses pour changer radicalement de vie.

_«Le jeune suicidaire se perçoit souvent comme mauvais, passif, coupable. Il a une faible estime de soi et se sent indésiré. Il n'a pas encore découvert sa valeur en dehors des normes sociales établies et des pressions exercées sur lui. Il ne se trouve donc pas de place.»_

**La faire parler d'elle pour comprendre comment elle se perçoit.**

_«Il n'a habituellement pas de but dans la vie, ne s'implique pas dans les activités d'où souvent de faibles résultats scolaires. Il ne se reconnaît aucun contrôle sur son environnement et est très impulsif.»_

Ça c'est clair! Je n'avais jamais rencontré de fille aussi impulsive qu'elle… ah si, Alice…

_«Il manque de lien avec sa communauté, ce qui s'accompagne d'un sentiment d'aliénation et par conséquent il n'éprouve aucune attraction envers la société pour continuer à vivre.»_

**Dresser une liste des facteurs à risques dans son cas. **

**Problème de consommation de drogue, alcool, médicaments, fugues. **

**Une ou plusieurs tentatives antérieures de suicide?!**

_«Il est important de savoir qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour intervenir. L'ambivalence et la peur de passer à l'acte suicidaire sont présentes jusqu'aux derniers moments et le processus peut être interrompu en tout temps.»_

Comme moi lorsque je l'avais rattrapé in extremis du pont.

Le reste du documentaire se concentre sur des interviews de jeunes ayant tenté de se suicider, de parents ayant vécu la perte d'un enfant et de grands discours faits par les psychologues de l'institut.

Mon ventre gargouille, un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, 14h30. Déjà! J'ai une flemme phénoménale et regrette que mes parents se soient séparés de Maria, notre ancienne cuisinière. Malgré la faim, je ne bouge pas et reste allongé à côté de la fille tout en observant le plafond et m'interrogeant sur le meilleur moyen de la faire parler.

Que dois-je faire lorsqu'elle se réveillera?

Car elle voudra surement partir et prétendra rentrer chez elle alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'en fera rien. Et je ne peux décemment pas la suivre pour m'assurer qu'elle ne craint plus de se faire du mal volontairement.

Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ça sera un autre jour. Elle choisira de se mettre en danger et je ne serai alors plus là pour la sauver.

Pourquoi m'intéressai-je autant à elle?

Parce qu'elle représente un cas désespéré pour moi et que j'adore relever ce genre de défi.

Comme le jour où je m'étais mis en tête de sauver de pauvres petits agneaux sans défense de l'abattoir. J'avais dix ans à l'époque et j'avais fédéré toute ma classe à l'époque pour faire un "sitting" devant l'abattoir. Cela avait tourné en eau de boudin lorsque l'éleveur s'était mis à insulter les quelques parents venus surveiller la progression de notre mouvement.

Cette époque était bien loin dorénavant et j'avais juré à mon père de ne plus jamais m'enrôler dans ce genre de cause perdue d'avance. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, la vie d'un être humain était en jeu…

Ma décision est prise, je ne vais pas rester passif comme le jour où j'ai regardé partir les petits agneaux vers la mort.

Avec ou sans son accord, je ne laisserais jamais partir la fille…

**OoOoOo**

- Edward… Edward!

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer alors que tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de continuer à caresser cette biche… Elle est si douce sous ma main.

Mon esprit se réveille avant mon corps et m'informe que tout ceci n'est pas logique du tout. J'ouvre les yeux lentement et tombe nez à nez avec le doux visage de…

- Maman! On est déjà mardi! M'écrie-je, perdu, alors que je sais bien au fond de moi que ce n'est pas possible.

Elle rit devant mon air endormi et me caresse les cheveux.

- Non rassure toi mon cœur, je suis juste rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Comment va-t-elle?

Il me faut un quart de seconde pour comprendre de qui elle parle. Je me tourne pour regarder l'inconnue toujours endormie à mes côtés. Elle a bougé pendant son sommeil et une de ses jambes est affalée sur les miennes, ma main reposant délicatement sur sa cuisse lisse et soyeuse. D'où l'impression de caresser une biche dans mon rêve…

Je me lève tout à coup gêné par la position que nous avions adoptée et tombe presque de mon lit.

- Tu as l'air fatigué… Mon pauvre garçon, tu as vécu deux jours intenses hein?

- Maman?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que mardi?

- Ton appel m'a inquiétée, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

- Tu as réussi à avoir Papa?

- Oui et il a promis de rentrer au plus tôt.

Ma mère se lève et fait le tour du lit pour s'asseoir aux côtés de la fille. Elle lui passe une main sur le front pour vérifier sa température.

- Mon Dieu elle est brûlante... Lui as-tu donné un bain comme je te l'avais dit?

- Oui et j'ai même réussi à lui faire prendre ses comprimés... et...

Ma mère se tourne vers moi, sentant l'embarras dans ma voix.

- Et? M'encourage-t-elle.

Alors je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est produit depuis ce matin.

Sa crise à son réveil, sa fuite par la fenêtre, le fait que je l'ai trouvée à moitié morte au bord de la route, la scène dans la douche, sa cheville foulée et enfin le somnifère que j'avais volontairement caché dans ses médicaments.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me réprimande sur ce dernier point mais elle se contente d'acquiescer gravement et de me féliciter de ma clairvoyance.

- Cette fille a besoin d'aide... Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu... lui sauver la vie? Quand je pense qu'elle a sauté de ce pont! Ça me déchire le cœur.

Maman passe un gant humide sur le front de la fille tout en lui caressant les cheveux de temps à autre. Je peux voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, son instinct de mère voulant protéger comme elle le fait avec moi chaque jour de ma vie.

Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu avoir une fille plus que tout au monde, non pas qu'elle soit déçue de m'avoir moi, elle me le répétait bien assez souvent comme ça. Mais voilà, le destin en avait décidé autrement, et n'avait plus jamais accordé à ma mère la possibilité d'un second enfant.

- Où sont ses parents...

C'est plus un reproche qu'une question mais je lui réponds quand même.

- Aucune alerte enlèvement ou disparition. Rien!

Elle soupire et regarde sa montre.

Quelle heure était-il?

Combien de temps avais-je dormi?

Il fait nuit dehors, une de ces nuits sans étoiles et froides où vous aviez juste envie de rester au coin de la cheminée à lire un bon livre. Le bruit d'un moteur vient perturber la quiétude de la pièce.

- Tu devrais aller accueillir ton père et lui faire un petit topo avant qu'il ne monte.

Je m'exécute, me sentant inutile maintenant que ma mère est là pour veiller sur la fille.

- Profites-en pour manger un morceau, j'ai rapporté des plats du coréen...

-xxxxx-

Une sensation.

Agréable?

Non c'est froid.

Une main me touche.

Qui?

Où?

Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais c'est tellement dur...

Pourquoi?

Essaie de bouger!

Ne laisse pas ces mains remonter sur ton corps de la sorte!

C'est encore plus dur. Comme si tous mes membres étaient devenus de la guimauve.

Une voix...

Bouge!

L'emmerdeur? Oui c'est ça, le mec aux cheveux bizarres...

Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à rendre mes pensées cohérentes?

Parce qu'il t'a droguée!

Oui c'est ça, le mec aux yeux verts m'a droguée...

Je fais un effort surhumain pour faire bouger mes paupières, tâchant de reprendre possession de mon corps étape par étape.

D'abord ouvrir les yeux, au moins ça.

- Carlisle... Elle se réveille!

Une voix douce et mélodieuse… c'est une femme.

Je ne baisse pas ma garde pour autant. Elles sont parfois pires.

Ma vision est encore trouble, tout ce que je distingue c'est un visage aux contours angéliques qui se penche vers moi. Puis un autre, plus anguleux mais tout aussi charmant. Un homme.

- Bonjour... dit la femme avec un énorme sourire, elle a l'air heureuse. Je m'appelle Esmée... Tu m'entends...

Oui je vous entends, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge desséchée. Je cligne des yeux, une première fois puis une seconde un peu plus fort.

Ma vision s'ajuste. Voilà qui est mieux.

- Voici mon mari... Carlisle...

Que de noms étranges et de si beaux visages...

Suis-je enfin au paradis?

- Je ne suis pas en enfer? Je chuchote, surprise par le son enroué qui s'échappe de mes lèvres mi-closes.

Elle rit, imitée par l'homme qui me regarde toujours d'un air bienveillant.

- Non bien sûr que non, m'informe l'homme.

- Vous êtes chez nous... Notre fils, Edward vous a... trouvée sur le pont de Brooklyn, ajoute Esmée. Vous vous souvenez?

Son sourire est rassurant, je me rends compte alors qu'elle me caresse les cheveux.

- Il... Il m'a droguée...

Elle continue de sourire, même ses yeux sourient...

- Vous aviez besoin de vous reposer... et apparemment... vous avez l'air un peu... casse-cou, essaie de me rassurer l'homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

- Quel est ton nom? M'interroge la femme sans se départir de son sourire.

Ma tête ne bouge pas assez vite pour faire la navette entre les deux.

Je suis toujours incapable de bouger le reste de mon corps à part mes orteils qui retrouvent une certaine sensibilité peu à peu.

Ma gorge me gratte tellement elle est sèche, et lorsque je tourne la tête pour enfin regarder Esmée, elle s'est levée pour prendre un verre d'eau qu'elle approche déjà de mes lèvres.

J'accueille la fraîcheur de l'eau comme une bénédiction. J'en veux plus et manque de m'étouffer en avalant trop vite.

- Là doucement, voilà... Ça va mieux?

- Oui m'dame, je réponds en me sentant réellement mieux.

- Oh non, voyons pas de madame ici! Appelle-moi Esmée. Et toi, comment doit-on t'appeller?

- Isabella Mad… Esmée.

- Quel prénom magnifique, se récrie-t-elle aussitôt.

Ouais si on veut, pensai-je, aigrie.

- Mais je préfère Bella.

- Très bien Bella, intervient Carlisle. Je vais t'aider à te redresser. Ton épaule est juste démise, je t'ai posé une attèle sur la cheville juste pour être sûr que tu ne la bouges pas trop pour le moment. Ta fièvre est enfin tombée...

- Tu nous as fait des frayeurs lorsque tu as commencé à délirer... intervient Esmée.

La honte!

Qu'avais-je raconté d'embarrassant?

Je n'ose même pas demander, de peur de me sentir encore plus stupide. Il fait nuit noire dehors et je me demande combien de temps je suis restée dans les vapes.

Carlisle s'approche de moi avec son attirail de médecin et entreprends de prendre mon pouls. Je n'aurais pas su l'expliquer mais à leur contact aucune peur ne s'empare de moi, j'avais plus confiance en lui et en sa femme aux traits si doux qu'en certaines personnes que je connaissais depuis plus longtemps. Il y avait une sorte d'aura qui émanait de ces gens-là, ils avaient l'air si prévoyant et gentil, dépourvu de toute méchanceté... Etrange.

Avais-je mal jugé leur rejeton?

Non il m'a droguée! A ne JAMAIS oublier.

-xxxxx-

- D'accord à demain... et merci encore.

Je repose mon téléphone sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et récupère mon assiette dans le four. J'engloutis mon plat en deux temps trois mouvements manquant de me brûler à chaque bouchée. Mon père apparaît sur le seuil de la porte, me faisant limite sursauter car je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il faut que je me calme, j'ai les nerfs à vif depuis que j'ai rencontré cette fille.

Il n'a plus l'air autant préoccupé qu'hier soir après mes explications cafouilleuses. J'en conclus donc que la fille va mieux mais je préfère tout de même m'en assurer.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Bien, elle s'est enfin réveillée. Ta mère est avec elle en ce moment.

- Vous avez réussi à en apprendre plus sur elle?

- Non…. Elle est encore un peu sonnée.

Il laisse passer un moment, les bras croisés sur son torse puis s'accoude au plan de travail pour me regarder laver mon assiette.

- Que comptes-tu faire d'elle désormais? Parce que nous ne pouvons pas veiller sur elle éternellement… tu le sais Edward?

- Oui bien sûr que oui, mentis-je. Je reprends les cours demain alors je la déposerai à la bouche de métro de son choix….

Je tourne le dos à mon père pour éviter qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il saura que je mens sinon.

- Bien, il laisse passer quelques secondes. C'est mieux ainsi Edward.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner et tout lui avouer.

- J'ai l'impression que ta mère est déjà en train de s'enticher de Bella. Elle a passé toute la nuit à faire des allers-retours entre notre chambre et la chambre d'ami pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'enfuyait pas!

Voici donc comment elle s'appelle, Bella… Quel nom étrange pour une fille comme elle.

- Alors plus vite elle sera partie et moins dure la séparation sera pour ta mère…

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon père, des cas comme celui-ci il doit en voir débarquer tous les jours à l'hôpital. Il a appris à mettre ses sentiments de côté pour ne pas devenir fou dans un tel milieu, je suppose. Et c'est une chose que je dois apprendre à faire moi aussi.

Mais je le soupçonne aussi de vouloir protéger ma mère en quelque sorte. Cette fille est instable. Si elle décide de se suicider de nouveau alors qu'Esmée a tissé des liens avec elle, je crois bien qu'elle ne le supportera pas et rejettera les torts sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais moi, est-ce que je voulais m'en séparer?

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je vais m'en occuper...

-xxxxx-

Ça vous a plu ?

Laissez une review ;)

Même si ça vous plait pas d'ailleurs !

A +


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le Plan

Bonjour,

Un grand merci pour vos review.

Je ne peux pas répondre à certaines car elles ne sont pas inscrites mais merci à vous également.

Voici la suite relue et corrigée par ValouPili.

Bonne lecture et à vos commentaires.

**LE PLAN**

**-Bella-**

J'ai dormi comme un bébé sur ce lit moelleux. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de me rouler dans des draps en lin. La matière est tellement douce sur ma peau et leur odeur est tout simplement divine.

Les rideaux sont grands ouverts et je profite un instant des timides rayons de soleil, avant de me demander quand et qui est rentré dans cette chambre pendant mon sommeil.

Je me souviens avoir vu Esmée les tirer la veille avant de m'endormir, bercée par ses babillages incessants. J'avais d'abord eu droit à un sandwich gargantuesque que j'avais englouti jusqu'à la dernière miette. Elle m'avait tenu compagnie pendant presque toute la soirée, me regardant manger avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

C'était une femme aimante, je n'avais été à son contact que très peu de temps mais je n'en doutais pas le moins du monde. Elle veillait à ce que je ne manque de rien et me faisait la conversation, l'air de rien. A aucun moment elle ne me questionna sur les circonstances de mon arrivée chez eux bien que je fusse sûre qu'Edward n'avait pas manqué de lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était produit.

Je dois l'avouer, malgré l'état de ma cheville et mon épaule endolorie, je me réveille plutôt de bonne humeur en ce jour de…

Quel jour sommes-nous?

Un rapide calcul dans mon esprit plus vif que la veille m'apprend que nous sommes lundi. J'avais tenté de sauter du pont samedi et cela faisait deux jours que j'étais ici.

Deux jours de trop selon moi.

Je me sentais mal maintenant d'avoir autant profité, malgré moi, de la gentillesse de ces gens.

Il était temps pour moi de partir et de reprendre ma vie...

Pour un petit moment...

Quelques jours peut-être?

Juste assez de temps pour de me confronter de nouveau à mes démons… seule.

Oui de la solitude, voilà ce dont j'avais le plus besoin.

On frappe à la porte et je remonte un peu plus la couverture sur moi.

- Oui?

-xxxxx-

Ses cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau.

- Bonjour!

Son sourire s'estompe quelque peu lorsqu'elle voit que ce n'est que moi à la porte et mon cœur se pince légèrement.

Sympa!

- B'jour, bougonne-t-elle et aussitôt, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je change de pied d'appui, mal à l'aise, vu la froideur de son accueil.

- Je t'ai apporté des habits. Ils seront peut-être trop grands pour toi selon ma mère mais...

- Tu peux les poser là, me coupe-t-elle sans m'accorder un regard.

Dur! Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, on t'attend en bas... Je pars pour la fac à 9h30. Je te déposerai quelque part en route... Bella, j'ajoute avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle ne va sûrement pas aimer ça, que je connaisse son prénom alors qu'elle a tant essayé de me le cacher.

Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

Elle me darde d'un regard noir et sort brusquement du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante du mieux qu'elle peut en évitant de trop prendre appui sur sa cheville.

Bien.

J'avais vu juste.

Je commence à la comprendre.

-xxxxx-

Effectivement tout le monde m'attend en bas.

Esmée avec son indéfectible sourire et son père avec un hochement de tête courtois.

Il termine d'avaler son café, attrape sa mallette et embrasse amoureusement sa femme avant de partir. Je me détourne, souhaitant leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible et croise le regard amusé d'Edward.

Il déguste des chips au fromage en guise de petit déjeuner tout en sirotant son café.

Beurk.

- Bella! S'exclame Esmée en repoussant son mari pour m'accueillir. As-tu bien dormi?

- Oui merci beaucoup Mad… Esmée, et merci encore pour les vêtements. Je m'arrangerai pour vous les rendre le plus vite possible.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Tu peux les garder autant que tu veux. Que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner?

- Je pense avoir déjà bien assez abusé de votre hospitalité alors si vous le permettez, je vais juste rentrer chez moi...

Pieux mensonge.

- Il n'en est pas question, s'écrie-t-elle l'air choqué.

La force de son refus me surprend et un court instant, j'ai peur qu'elle me garde enfermée ici à jamais.

- Il est hors de question que tu quittes cette maison le ventre vide. Assieds-toi!

C'est un ordre et je m'exécute devant son air soudain sérieux.

Je crois entendre Edward pouffer mais lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il m'ignore complètement, se perdant dans la contemplation d'une chips.

Esmée interrompt mes pensées en déposant un bol et des céréales devant moi.

- Edward mange vraiment n'importe quoi au petit déjeuner parfois, et ce depuis qu'il est tout petit.

- Maman! S'indigne l'intéressé. Et c'est à mon tour de pouffer pour me moquer de lui.

Elle hausse simplement les épaules et ouvre leur énorme frigo gris mat pour en sortir une brique de lait qu'elle verse dans mon bol qu'elle a préalablement rempli à ras bord de céréales.

Je rougis, embarrassée par tant d'attention, et bafouille un merci avant de plonger la tête vers mon bol.

- Mon vol est à 11h00 Edward, je serai là demain pour accueillir les déménageurs… Si tu as un problème, je suis joignable sur mon portable.

Elle se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres maquillées de rouge, et m'étreint un peu trop fort dans ses bras.

Prise au dépourvu, j'en laisse tomber ma cuillère sur le sol.

Une légère odeur de jasmin l'enveloppe.

- Bella, prends soin de toi, chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille.

Son ton est pressant, presque suppliant et lorsqu'elle me libère de son étreinte, ses yeux pétillent d'émotion.

Je me sens aussitôt coupable et quelque peu honteuse. Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle brûle d'en dire plus dans l'espoir de me réconforter, d'atténuer la peine qui me pèse.

Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort un petit carton qu'elle me tend d'une main tremblante.

- Voici ma carte… Appelle-moi au moindre problème… Surtout n'hésite pas Isabella.

Elle presse mes mains froides dans les siennes et me gratifie d'un dernier sourire avant d'embrasser son fils et de partir.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y ait des spectateurs à mon malheur?

Tout est de sa faute.

Mes céréales sont pâteuses dans ma bouche.

Je me force pourtant à tout avaler, une bouchée après l'autre.

-xxxxx-

Elle n'a plus parlé depuis le départ d'Esmée.

Elle est restée prostrée devant son bol, tête basse, m'empêchant ainsi de distinguer les émotions qui animent ses traits.

Ma décision est prise cependant.

Je vais la déposer quelque part en sécurité durant quelques jours le temps de trouver une autre solution.

J'engloutis la fin de mon paquet de chips et débarrasse la table en silence.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Elle ne va pas apprécier la suite des événements et m'en voudra sûrement pendant longtemps.

Mais elle a besoin d'aide, je fais ça pour son bien.

Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à la sauver d'elle-même.

Rompant le silence qui s'est installé, je me tourne vers elle et la surprend en train de m'observer avec curiosité.

Elle ne détourne pas les yeux, loin de là et un instant, je suis déstabilisé par son attitude effrontée.

- Si tu es prête... on va y aller, lui proposé-je avec un sourire.

Elle se lève sans dire un mot et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

J'attrape ma veste et mon sac sur le dossier de ma chaise et lui emboîte le pas. Elle boîte légèrement, gênée par l'attelle à sa cheville.

Je suis tenté de l'aider, mais je sais par expérience que mon geste sera très mal accueilli.

Une fois dehors je remarque, trop tard, qu'elle n'a pas de manteau.

Je me dépêche de déverrouiller la voiture pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop incommodée par le froid.

Elle s'assoit sans un bruit et attache sa ceinture l'air songeur.

Je tapote nerveusement la poche de mon jean et démarre en trombe.

-xxxxx-

Il conduit vite dans les rues de la ville déjà fourmillante d'activité. Je ne connais pas cette partie de la ville, ayant toujours vécu de l'autre côté du pont. Les rares fois où je m'y suis rendue remontent à mes classes de primaire. L'Empire State Building fait partie des sorties inconditionnelles que l'on vous oblige à faire.

Des bouches de métro sont éparpillées un peu partout sur le chemin et je me demande pourquoi il ne me dépose pas tout simplement à l'une d'entre elles. Je m'apprête à lui faire la remarque lorsqu'il tourne dans une énième rue débouchant sur Central Park.

Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il représente une oasis de verdure dans cette ville envahie par les buildings.

Nous longeons la cinquième avenue, ce qui me laisse l'opportunité de capturer quelques images furtives de ce lieu jusque-là inconnu pour moi. Mon chauffeur me jette un coup d'œil en coin avant de s'engouffrer dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble d'habitation et mon cœur manque un battement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Il manœuvre dans les virages serrés du parking et s'arrête au troisième sous-sol, le visage fermé. Il évite de croiser mon regard.

- Réponds-moi ou je…

- Je t'ai dit que je te déposerais quelque part. Et c'est ce que je fais.

Ses mains sont crispées sur le volant.

Il se gare entre deux grosses berlines et s'arrange pour serrer ma portière à l'une d'elles m'empêchant ainsi de sortir.

Mon cœur loupe un battement.

- Ok... Là, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur, avoué-je calmement.

Par reflexe ou par bêtise que sais-je, je fais glisser ma main sur la portière et tente tout de même de l'ouvrir pour crier à l'aide.

Il doit y avoir un gardien dans ce genre d'immeuble!

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour crier, il passe sa main pleine de compresses sur ma bouche et mon nez.

Une odeur âcre me brule les narines. Je cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois puis ma vision se trouble alors que je tente de me débattre, coincée entre la portière et son bras.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il essaie de m'endormir. J'ai beau retenir ma respiration, rien n'y fait, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester alerte.

Je n'arrive pas y croire, et moi qui pensais que ce genre de choses ne se passaient que dans les films!

J'ai baissé ma garde, et je sombre de nouveau dans un de ses pièges.

Qui de nous deux est le plus idiot maintenant ma vieille?

Lui et son cerveau détraqué qui imaginent des plans tordus?

Ou moi, stupide et assez crédule pour lui avoir accordé un semblant de confiance?

-xxxxx-

Avoir un père qui ramène du travail à la maison représente des avantages certains lorsque l'on décide de "kidnapper" quelqu'un.

Oui bon le mot est un peu fort, mais je n'en vois pas d'autres pour qualifier mon geste. Parce que c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire, kidnapper la fille.

Sachant qu'elle n'accepterait plus aucune médication de ma part, j'ai dû me rabattre sur autre chose et utiliser des méthodes un peu plus retorses.

J'avais trouvé pile ce qu'il me fallait dans les cartons emballés dans le bureau de mon père.

Du chloroforme, quelques gouttes avaient suffi pour accomplir mon méfait mais il me faudrait replacer la fiole que j'avais glissée dans mon jean si je ne voulais pas être découvert.

10h13.

Je dois me dépêcher pour éviter d'arriver en retard à mon cours de socio. Je remets le contact pour me garer correctement et ainsi pouvoir extirper sans difficulté son corps de l'habitacle. J'inspecte la portière pour constater les éventuels dégâts et suis soulagé de voir que ma peinture a tenu le choc.

Une chance que l'alarme de l'autre voiture ne se soit pas déclenchée!

Mon fardeau sur l'épaule, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du vingtième étage, le dernier de l'immeuble.

J'aurais tout le temps de me faire pardonner plus tard, pensé-je.

Elle doit me prendre pour un fou c'est sûr!

Le psychopathe qui tente d'aider les gens, voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit. Je ris intérieurement de ma bêtise et réajuste Bella sur mon épaule.

Trop absorbé par mes pensées, je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que l'ascenseur fait une halte au rez-de-chaussée.

La poisse!

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Heureusement je suis connu dans l'immeuble et je ne me fais pas de soucis quant aux réceptionnistes mais qu'en est-il des voisins?

Le cœur battant et les mains moites, j'attends que les portes s'ouvrent pour dévoiler... une vielle dame qui, surprise par ma présence et mon paquet peu commun, a un mouvement de recul. Son pékinois, ficelé dans une combinaison violette ridicule à ses pieds, aboie à mon encontre et elle hésite une seconde avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Bonjour Madame, risqué-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Elle se tourne vers moi, souriante, et hoche la tête poliment.

Dévorée par la curiosité, elle ne peut s'empêcher de détailler la fille sur mon épaule.

Si je voulais passer inaperçu, je devais faire en sorte de rassurer cette vieille femme. Ce sont généralement elles les plus promptes à se monter des films abracadabrantesques pour prévenir la sécurité de l'immeuble.

Bien que cette fois, elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu tort...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Elle a juste trop bu, elle déprime en ce moment vous savez... les cours, les peines de cœur...

- A mon époque, une jeune femme ne se mettait jamais dans des états pareils! On allait se confesser lorsqu'on en avait gros sur la patate! Me coupe-t-elle de sa voix pleine de reproche. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui alors!

Elle fait un geste vague de la main comme pour marquer son mécontentement.

- Où allez-vous? Continue-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

J'avale difficilement ma salive mais ne me départis pas pour autant de mon sourire.

- Au dernier étage. Chez les Wexford Madame.

- Dans ce cas-là... Répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle semble rassurée par ma réponse et descend à son étage en trainant son chien derrière elle.

Je recommence à respirer normalement et appuie comme un forcené sur la fermeture des portes tout en priant pour que personne ne prenne l'ascenseur.

J'arrive au dernier étage, dégoulinant de stress mais sans encombre, et m'engouffre dans le couloir chichement décoré du dernier étage.

Pas besoin de prendre de précaution, tout le dernier étage leur appartient.

Je sonne à l'immense porte en bois blanc et attends que l'on veuille bien m'ouvrir.

- Monsieur Edward!

- Bonjour Irina, comment allez-vous?

Irina, la gouvernante d'origine polonaise, m'accueille de son sourire jovial et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. Elle ne parait même pas surprise de me voir arriver avec une inconnue endormie sur l'épaule et me précède dans le salon sans un mot.

- Miss Alice vous attend. Elle est impatiente de vous voir, encore plus que d'habitude… Souffle discrètement Irina avec un sourire complice avant de me pousser dans le petit salon.

Tel que je connais Alice, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout raconter à Irina après mon coup de fil de ce matin.

Elle avait exigé tous les détails au téléphone, m'assaillant de questions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres mais je m'étais prêté au jeu de bonne grâce, connaissant son exubérance.

Ma meilleure amie m'attendait, attablée avec sa mère autour d'un brunch tardif.

- Edward, s'égosille Constance Wexford. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu mon garçon.

Elle se lève vivement et claque une bise sur mes joues sans se soucier de la fille toujours sur mon épaule.

La mère d'Alice est à l'image de sa fille: pétillante, excentrique et légèrement cinglée selon les dires de ma mère.

- Bonjour Constance, comment allez-vous?

- Ne reste pas debout, viens prendre place à nos côtés! Il me reste cinq minutes avant de…

- Maman… La coupe Alice qui se dirige vers nous de sa démarche dansante. Edward et moi avons à faire. Vous aurez tout le temps de discuter un autre jour!

Constance parait enfin remarquer la présence de la jeune fille sans connaissance sur mon épaule et une lueur d'étonnement traverse ses yeux.

- D'où vient cette jeune fille? M'interroge-t-elle soudain concernée.

Que devais-je faire?

Mentir?

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que la mère d'Alice serait présente étant donné qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à son travail.

Elle m'avait assuré que ramener la fille chez elle ne poserait aucun problème pourtant, j'en voyais un gros qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Heureusement, mon amie me vient en aide et étouffe un rire devant mon air perdu.

- C'est une amie à nous… Elle ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment alors je vais m'occuper d'elle quelque jours maman.

- J'espère qu'elle ne se drogue pas, panique Constance une main sur le cœur, car la dernière amie que tu as amenée ici a ruiné ma magnifique table basse en y laissant des trainées d'une poudre plus que douteuse Mary-Alice!

Elle fronce les sourcils à l'évocation de ce souvenir et retourne s'asseoir tranquillement pour poursuivre la lecture de son journal.

Je suis Alice jusqu'à sa chambre et dépose la fille sur son lit, étirant mes membres endoloris de l'avoir portée sur tout le chemin.

Fidèle à elle-même, Alice détaille la fille endormie sur son lit de la tête au pied. Elle dégage les mèches de ses cheveux qui cachent son visage pour mieux la voir et un petit sourire en coin étire ses lèvres fines.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Me demande-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la fille.

- Bella… C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle.

- Et tu as réussi à la ramener jusqu'ici sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Aïe!

L'instant que je redoutais… pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alice soit si observatrice?

Mais je lui fais confiance, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfants et je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas pour mon acte quelque peu inconsidéré.

- En fait… je l'ai endormie avec du chloroforme que j'ai trouvé dans le bureau de Carlisle…

J'attends sa réaction, mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi tellement absorbée par sa contemplation et se contente d'hocher la tête.

- Ecoute Alice… je sais que je te demande beaucoup en gardant la fille avec toi… mais crois-moi si j'avais une autre solution, je ne te l'imposerais pas, m'amendé-je.

-Te fais pas de soucis Edward, je suis sûre que Bella et moi allons devenir de grandes amies…

Quoi?!

Bizarre, Alice n'a aucune amie fille mais bon, il ne faut pas se poser de questions. C'est Alice après tout.

J'essuie d'un revers de la main la sueur sur mon front et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Merde!

Si je reste là à bavarder, je risque de me mettre en retard. Sans compter qu'il me faut traverser toute la ville pour me rendre à la fac.

- Vas-y, m'ordonne Alice comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Elle se lève pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte alors que je lui donne les dernières consignes concernant la fille. Elle doit presque me mettre dehors tellement je suis stressé à l'idée de la laisser seule toute la journée. Je fais promettre à Alice de m'appeler au moindre problème avant qu'elle ne claque la porte sur moi.

-xxxxx-

Ma bouche est pâteuse et ma tête me fait légèrement souffrir.

Cette fois-ci, je suis beaucoup plus alerte, je commence à avoir l'habitude des méthodes répréhensibles de ce dingue. En tout cas il va m'entendre, lorsque je retrouverai la pleine possession de mes membres, je lui ferai goûter la médecine qu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'administrer.

Je prends conscience que je suis de nouveau allongée dans un lit inconnu. Une odeur florale se dégage de l'endroit où je suis allongée et les accents d'une musique pop que je ne reconnais pas me parviennent.

Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce à côté de moi, et malgré mes yeux clos, je peux sentir sa présence.

Pendant un bref instant j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me bouge une bonne fois pour toute.

Je suis allongée sur un vrai lit de princesse qui prend une place immense dans la chambre démesurément grande.

Tout est couleur framboise dans la pièce, agrémentée à certains endroits de touches gris argenté.

Les draps soyeux sur lesquels je suis allongée sont faits d'une matière que je n'avais jamais touchée auparavant, sûrement de la soie véritable. Le lit à baldaquin en fer forgé est orienté vers la fenêtre, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur la ville et un moment, je crois être encore dans les vapes tellement tout ceci me parait invraisemblable.

Tout à coup, un visage souriant se penche au-dessus de moi me ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Je me redresse vivement sur le lit et marque un temps d'arrêt car les murs de la chambre tournent désagréablement devant mes yeux.

- Miss Alice! Crie la bonne femme à mes côtés avec un fort accent des pays de l'est.

Je me bouche les oreilles, voulant atténuer le bruit de sa voix, comme si je me réveillais d'une soirée trop arrosée et que j'avais la gueule de bois. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, donnant l'impression de se cogner sur toutes les parois de mon cerveau en bouillie.

Foutu Edward, il va me le payer!

D'ailleurs où est-il et pourquoi cette femme aux allures de matrone me regarde-t-elle comme ça?

M'avait-il déposée dans une maison close?

Des pas précipités se font entendre dans la pièce attenante et une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que moi s'extirpe de ce qui me semble être un dressing. Elle est petite de taille et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux s'égaillent en pagaille autour de son fin visage. Elle me dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus et un petit sourire satisfait apparait sur ses lèvres.

Elle frappe dans ses mains comme si elle ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation et se jette sur le lit, qui doit surement lui appartenir, en sautillant comme une puce.

Cette fille a un sérieux problème.

- Ah tu es enfin réveillé Bella! Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu dors, j'étais pressée de faire enfin ta connaissance, claironne-t-elle toutes dents dehors.

J'ai loupé un épisode.

- J'ai prévu tellement de choses pour la journée que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir tout faire aujourd'hui… Oh j'allais oublier, je m'appelle Alice et elle, c'est Irina, m'informe-t-elle en pointant un de ses petits doigts vers la femme qui se tient debout devant le lit.

Je reste silencieuse, essayant d'intégrer le discours de cette fille étrange.

- Je me suis permis de te faire une manucure en attendant parce que je m'ennuyais ferme. D'ailleurs je trouve que le rouge te va super bien… pas comme à moi.

Elle s'empare de ma main posée sur le lit et inspecte son travail.

J'ai un mouvement de recul mais elle ne se démonte pas pour autant.

Je baisse la tête moi aussi sur mes mains et en effet, mes doigts sont peinturlurés en rouge corail et j'ai même eu le droit à une manucure digne de ce nom.

Cette fille est folle et en plus, elle me donne mal à la tête.

Une fois son inspection terminée, et visiblement satisfaite de son travail, elle passe à ma chevelure dont elle examine minutieusement les pointes.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là et qui êtes-vous? Lui demandé-je une fois passé le trouble.

Elle se tourne vers la grosse femme qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et éclate d'un rire cristallin.

- Je viens de te le dire, je suis Alice… Et ça c'est…

- Oui j'ai compris tout ça, la coupé-je impatiente. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que je fous là?! Est-ce que j'ai genre atterri dans une maison de passe?

J'avais déjà entendu parler des maisons qui renfermaient des activités louches dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, et je ne voyais pas quelle autre raison aurait eu cette fille de me faire les ongles. Elle rit de nouveau alors que la grosse femme secoue la tête d'un air choqué.

- Mais non petite idiote, répond-elle entre deux éclats de rires. Tu es chez moi ici. Bon certes nous ne sommes que des femmes à vivre ici, à part Ramon le cuisiner qui fait les meilleures tartes de l'Upper East Side, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes des… filles de joie!

Elle essuie une larme qui a coulé le long de sa joue et renifle délicatement avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Ça n'explique pas ce que je fais là, continué-je, bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Et bien Edward t'a amenée bien sûr… Il veut que je garde un œil sur toi pendant qu'il est en cours. D'ailleurs j'ai promis de lui envoyer un texto dès que tu te réveilles.

Et tout en continuant à parler, elle sort un téléphone dernier cri couvert de strass pour envoyer un message à une vitesse folle.

- Cet idiot s'est mis dans la tête que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule, on ne me fait jamais confiance à moi! Alice, fais attention à ceci, Alice tu es une irresponsable… Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser pendant ces quelques jours Bella. J'ai prévu…

Quoi?!

- Quelques jours! M'écrié-je, mettant fin à son monologue. Mais est-ce que vous êtes tous complètement fous de ce côté de la ville?!

Je rejette vivement les couvertures et me lève, sans perdre l'équilibre pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je cherche des yeux mes chaussures tout en continuant à tempêter comme une furie. Alice me regarde calmement toujours assise sur son grand lit.

- Est-ce que vous savez au moins qu'Edward (et je crache presque son nom) m'a droguée? Et à plusieurs reprises! Alors c'est bon, ça suffit, j'ai assez donné… Je rentre chez moi.

Je ne trouve toujours pas ces fichus pompes, mais elles doivent bien être quelque part! Un coup d'œil alentour et je me rends compte que personne ne doit porter de chaussures sales dans un endroit pareil. Elles doivent se trouver à l'entrée.

Je fais volte-face et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Irina qui me lance un air de défi.

- Laissez-moi sortir de là! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir contre mon gré! Je hurle presque sur cette pauvre bonne femme qui se contente surement de suivre les ordres.

- Et tu iras où? Lâche Alice derrière mon dos.

Elle glisse lentement de son trône et me rejoins en quelques enjambées pour poser sa main sur mon bras.

- Edward m'a raconté ce qui t'es arrivé. Et si j'en crois ses dires, tu n'as nulle part où aller…

Je me tourne vers elle et dégage mon bras vivement de son étreinte.

- C'est quoi ces conneries?! Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile connaît de ma vie? Et même si c'est vrai, en quoi ça te concerne?! Toi et ton psychopathe de copain vous croyez tout permis sous prétexte que vous avez de l'argent?!

Elle fait la moue, visiblement vexée par mes propos mais retrouve vite son entrain, ce qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

- C'est vrai tu as raison, cela ne me concerne en rien… mais j'ai promis de veiller sur toi alors s'il te plait Bella, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles!

Sa façon de prononcer mon prénom comme si elle me connait me met hors de moi. Un rire hystérique s'échappe de mes lèvres et je suis tentée de la gifler pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

- Non mais je suis en plein cauchemar, c'est pas vrai! Est-ce que vous êtes normaux toi et ton petit copain Edward? Vous vous prenez pour qui à jouer les bons samaritains comme ça? Personne ne vous demande de vous immiscer dans ma vie après tout! Alors dis à ta femme de ménage de se pousser ou je ne réponds plus de moi…

Ce sont de paroles en l'air bien entendu, je ne suis pas de taille à affronter une femme qui fait quatre fois ma corpulence. Irina parait choquée et ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Irina n'est pas ma femme de ménage, un peu de respect je te prie, c'est ma gouvernante! Elle fait partie de la famille… et Edward n'est pas mon petit ami, loin de là!

Non mais je rêve! De tout mon discours enflammé, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a retenu.

- Je m'en fous! Hurlé-je au bord de la crise de nerfs. Laisse-moi partir! Continué-je en tapant du pied.

Si ça continue, je vais me mettre à pleurer de rage et me rouler sur le sol comme une gamine, je ne suis plus moi-même et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour sortir de cette situation.

- Calme toi Bella, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, je ne vais pas te laisser sortir d'ici…

Le petit démon malicieux croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et me toise, me mettant au défi de lui prouver le contraire.

Je surveille Irina qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce durant tout notre échange. Elle m'envoie un sourire désolé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser de tout son long pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne bougera pas.

Je pousse un soupir de frustration m'avouant vaincue et Alice sautille à nouveau comme une puce branchée sur pile avant de m'offrir un énième sourire.

Elle a l'air heureux face à ma détresse.

Dans quelle situation je me retrouve encore?

-xxxxx-


	6. Chapitre 6 - Alice

**En réponse à Guest** : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire en me disant ce que tu pensais.

Bella est une fille incapable de violence c'est pour ça qu'elle ne saccage pas la chambre. Elle est plus du genre à patienter pour trouver une meilleure solution. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a une épaule et une cheville en vrac en plus de ça. Je ne veux pas trop en révéler ça serait dommage. En tout cas elle ne va pas être amie aussi facilement que tu le penses avec Alice. Tu t'en rendras compte en lisant les 2 prochains chapitres ainsi que pourquoi Alice accueille Bella à bras ouverts qui est expliqué en « subtilité » dans les prochains chapitres.

J'espère en tout cas que le dernier chapitre ne t'as pas dissuadé de lire la suite.

**Aux autres qui passent sans un mot :** Un signe de vie de votre part ?

-xxxxx-

**ALICE & CO**

**-Edward-**

Le téléphone dans ma poche vibre et je sursaute en plein milieu du cours d'anthropologie sociale et culturelle.

Monsieur Lubbers fronce les sourcils en me jetant un vague coup d'œil, à croire que ce mec a l'ouïe assez fine pour entendre une vibration. Je trifouille nerveusement dans la poche de mon jean pour extirper l'objet du délit et regarde qui m'importune en plein cours.

Alice!

J'ouvre fébrilement le message qu'elle m'a envoyé.

_La belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller._

_Tout va bien__. _

Elle ne dit rien de plus, néanmoins le simple fait de lire ce message me soulage.

Malgré tout, je suis quand même tenté de sécher les cours pour m'en assurer moi-même. Mais si je fais cela, je risque de vexer Alice. Et elle peut se comporter comme une vraie teigne lorsqu'elle le veut.

Niveau teigne, j'ai assez avec Bella pour l'instant, pas besoin de me mettre Alice sur le dos.

Il faut que je laisse s'écouler le plus de jours possibles afin que Bella oublie, en quelque sorte, que j'ai de nouveau abusé de sa confiance.

Aller à sa rencontre maintenant n'apporterait rien de bon. Non, il valait mieux pour moi que je m'en tienne au plan.

Il fallait que la fille m'oublie un peu, et passer du bon temps avec Alice la calmera sûrement. Et après, une fois que le déménagement de mes parents sera bouclé et qu'ils ne seront plus dans les parages pour surveiller, je la ramènerai chez moi.

Non pas que cela dérange ma mère d'une quelconque façon, étant donné sa réaction ce matin lorsqu'elle avait dû dire au revoir à Bella.

J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes dans la cuisine et la supplier de rester. Ma mère est une femme sensible, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs, mais je suis un homme et je dois donc apprendre à réfréner mes émotions.

Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est la réaction de mon père. Il aurait refusé de garder la fille sous notre toit et aurait qualifié mon comportement d'irresponsable. Ma mère m'aurait soutenu comme toujours, mais je ne veux pas créer des tensions inutilement.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais opté pour cette solution.

Mon voisin de droite me tire de mes pensées pour me faire passer un mot que j'ouvre en sachant déjà d'où il provient.

_Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin. Que se passe-t-il?_

Je raye les mots griffonnés sur un morceau de papier et rédige une réponse qui, je l'espère, satisfera la curiosité de Tanya.

_Tout va bien, je suis juste préoccupé par le déménagement de mes parents. _

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et je crois entendre mon voisin soupirer, las de servir de messager de fortune malgré lui. Je peux être sûr qu'il ne s'assoira plus jamais à côté de moi.

_Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez moi si tu te sens seul le soir! _

_Tu as apprécié ta fête d'anniversaire? Je suis vexée qu'Emmett ait "oublié" de m'inviter…_

_On mange ensemble ce midi?_

-xxxxx-

Je patiente, assise sagement dans une espèce d'œuf suspendu au plafond de la chambre de ma nouvelle tortionnaire.

Pendant que madame fouille dans sa penderie hyper fonctionnelle à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, Irina me surveille du coin de l'œil. Alice empile tout un tas de vêtements sur les bras tendus de sa "nounou" et je commence à me dire que je peux aisément fuir pendant qu'elles sont occupées à jouer à la poupée.

Bon, ma cheville n'est pas totalement remise et mon épaule me fait encore atrocement mal, mais quand il s'agit de sauver sa vie, aucun obstacle n'est insurmontable.

Quelle ironie!

Moi qui ai tant cherché le contraire.

Elle continue à babiller sur des sujets qui me passent complètement au-dessus de la tête: les fringues, les garçons, le nouveau bar en vogue du quartier...

Une ouverture se présente lorsqu'Alice, trop petite pour atteindre une étagère, demande de l'aide à Irina qui s'exécute aussitôt sans plus se soucier de ma présence. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, jette un coup d'œil vers la porte et évalue la distance à parcourir.

Je croise les doigts pour que ma maladresse ne se manifeste pas et m'élance.

En sortant de la chambre, je tombe sur un couloir assez large pour me faire hésiter sur la direction à emprunter. Je me fie à mon instinct et tourne à gauche.

Bingo!

Le salon.

Magnifique, il faut bien l'avouer.

D'énormes baies vitrées apportent à la pièce une impression de grandeur. L'espace est meublé de coûteux canapés blancs en cuir. Les poutres apparentes peintes en noir contrastent avec les murs blancs de la pièce. Je m'arrache à la contemplation rapide des tableaux qui les recouvrent pour me concentrer sur mes pieds.

Si cet appartement n'est pas construit de travers comme les gens qui y habitent, la sortie se trouve forcément dans le coin. Je traîne ma patte folle et suis rassurée de ne pas entendre de bruit de poursuite derrière moi.

Avec un peu de chance, elles ne m'ont pas vu m'éclipser.

Un autre couloir m'attend à la sortie du salon et une fois de plus je décide de tourner à gauche.

Argh!

Mais combien de salon il y a dans cette prison dorée? Celui-ci est plus petit et fait plus penser à une salle à manger avec sa table en bois brut qui trône au centre de la pièce.

Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, la sortie est juste là. Oasis étincelante dans mon enfer.

Je longe le couloir en de longues enjambées avant de me projeter contre la porte.

Je ne perds pas une seconde et tourne l'énorme poignée avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Je dois m'y prendre à deux reprises car mes mains sont moites avant de réaliser qu'elle est fermée.

Les clefs!

Je fouille des yeux les alentours à la recherche d'une coupelle en cristal comme on en voit dans les films.

Pas de coupelle, juste une statuette de nymphe portant de l'eau.

Un rire derrière moi... Et merde!

Des fois je me hais, c'est fou!

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une débutante, fanfaronne Alice. Tu ne peux aller nulle part Bella alors détends-toi et essaie de profiter de ton séjour ici. Tu ne sais pas combien de filles tueraient pour être à ta place... dans l'antre de la grande Madame Wexford! Vraiment, tu ne mesures pas ta chance.

Laisse-moi rire!

Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite.

Comment une fille de sa taille peut paraître si douce et inoffensive et être à la fois si diabolique?

- Je préfère te prévenir: tout est centralisé dans ces petits boîtiers un peu partout sur les murs. La musique, les lumières, l'ouverture des portes… donc, à moins que je ne m'ennuie ferme avec toi, chose qui n'arrivera pas j'en suis sûre, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici! Ah oui, l'ouverture des fenêtres aussi est centralisée, ajoute-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux de fouine.

Elle me ramène docilement mais fermement vers la chambre et j'ai envie de pleurer de rage.

Si on m'avait dit que se suicider relevait du parcours du combattant, j'aurais mille fois mieux préféré continuer à vivre ma vie... quoique.

- Allez viens, j'ai trouvé quelques vêtements qui sont susceptibles de t'aller. Tu es un peu plus grande que moi mais je pense que cela ne posera pas de problème, tu es tellement maigre...

- Laisse-moi partir, chuchotai-je.

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues.

J'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal partout...

- Oh, regarde là Irina... Voilà qu'elle se met à pleurer. Lâche l'affaire, ce genre de larmes ne m'atteint pas. Je suis la première à user de ce stratagème! Bon assieds-toi là, on va jouer à la poupée...

Je pleure de plus belle à ses mots, cette fille est folle!

Elle me ramène dans sa chambre et me fait m'asseoir sur le lit où les "quelques" vêtements sont éparpillés dans un joyeux fouillis de couleurs et de matière.

- Miss Alice... la jeune fille devoir peut-être manger… Risque Irina qui me prend surement en pitié.

Alice semble embarrassée par cette remarque et prend Irina à part pour lui parler discrètement, sauf que la discrétion ne fait visiblement pas partie de ses qualités.

- Irina, gronde-t-elle gentiment. Qu'a-t-on dit au sujet de me mettre dans l'embarras devant les gens?

Alice croise les bras sur sa poitrine attendant qu'Irina lui récite ce qu'elle lui a inlassablement répété.

- Irina ne pas devoir faire ça... pas être respectueux envers Miss Alice, amende Irina tête basse.

Je ris malgré moi devant la scène que m'offrent les deux femmes et attire par la même occasion leur attention.

Alice reprend contenance et revient vers moi d'un air décidé.

- Irina va nous préparer un petit en-cas, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses draps et joue avec quelques plis.

On aurait dit qu'elle s'en voulait pour quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

- Bella..., elle a toujours les yeux baissés. J'aimerais vraiment que tu te sentes bien avec moi. Je vais tout faire pour que ton séjour ici soit agréable mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien...

Elle relève la tête et ancre ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Elle en arrive presque à me faire culpabiliser.

Elle semble sincère mais je ne sais pas si je peux m'y fier.

Elle me fait penser à une petite fille qui réclame une quelconque paire de souliers pour sa poupée fétiche.

-xxxxx-

Il pleut comme vache qui pisse dehors, j'ai dû me rabattre sur la cafétéria bondée de la fac. Tanya pendue à mon bras, nous nous installons au bout d'une longue table déjà occupée par un groupe d'élèves.

Tanya me questionne sur ma soirée de vendredi et je passe sous silence l'événement qui a clos en beauté ma fête d'anniversaire.

Elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

- CULLEN ! T'étais pas censé m'appeler hier soir?!

Emmett, sorti de nulle part, m'assène une forte tape sur l'épaule et je manque de m'étouffer.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett! Le salue Tanya, acerbe.

Ignorant poliment Tanya assise en face de moi, il tire une chaise et s'assoit à califourchon en bout de table piquant au passage une frite dans mon assiette.

- Ben alors, t'as foutu quoi hier soir? Je me suis inquiété mon minou, raille Emmett. Je suis sur qu'en fait, tu as ramené la petite rouquine qui te faisait du rentre dedans….

Il mime deux personnes en train de s'embrasser passionnément et m'assène un clin d'œil complice.

Il fait ça rien que pour enrager Tanya.

- La ferme tocard, répliqué-je aussitôt. J'étais trop mort, je me suis directement jeté dans mon lit.

Et c'était vrai en quelque sorte...

- Soirée de furieux en tout cas hier soir! Je suis sur que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie! Tu te rappelles de la blonde aux gros nibards? Devine qui a exploré au plus profond sa cavité buccale… et tout le reste?

Il brandit ses deux pouces vers lui avec un large sourire idiot sur les lèvres et je souris devant la spontanéité de mon ami alors que Tanya lève les yeux au ciel pour marquer son désaccord.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire et poursuis mon repas en piquant de ma fourchette les mains baladeuses d'Emmett.

Mon portable vibre et je le sors discrètement au cas où ce fouineur ne fasse une gaffe en lisant tout haut le texto d'Alice.

_La situation est sous contrôle. Tu avais raison, c'est une vraie chipie mais je suis bien pire! Tu me dois une paire de Louboutin... jaune de préférence._

-xxxxx-

Karma, la croyance selon certains que tout acte induit des effets positifs ou négatifs sur une personne.

Est-ce qu'une fille comme moi croit au carma?

Surement pas!

Mais depuis ma rencontre avec cette folle, qui préfère se faire appeler Alice, je suis de plus en plus persuadée de son existence.

J'ai dû faire des choses atroces dans une vie antérieure ou peut être que c'est ce que je récolte pour avoir tenté…

- Le bleu est définitivement ta couleur. Tu as le teint pâle, ça donne limite un effet crème fraiche qui te va à ravir….Tourne-toi!

Je m'exécute et effectue un tour complet sur moi-même.

- Avec ce genre de teint il faut privilégier les couleurs telles que les roses vifs, les rouges sombres, le noir bien entendu et même le vert. Mais attention! Menace-t-elle très sérieusement, les tons un peu pastel, orangés et les nuances de beige sont à proscrire pour toi!

Comme si ça allait me servir pour plus tard… je hoche cependant docilement la tête à son discours enflammé.

Cela fait à peine 20 minutes que je joue à la poupée vivante pour Alice qui ne se lasse pas de me faire essayer toutes les tenues, encore avec les étiquettes, qui lui passent sous la main. J'avais protesté au début, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas me donner ses habits car ils coûtaient une fortune. Chose à laquelle elle a répondu que je pouvais me tranquilliser car il s'agissait d'anciennes collections et que par conséquent, elle ne les mettrait jamais!

Je me promis d'en faire don à une bonne œuvre lorsque je sortirais d'ici. Je n'avais pas besoin de me déguiser en fashionista, là où j'allais.

Nous faisons une pause lorsqu'Irina pénètre dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau de victuailles.

Mon ventre grogne bruyamment et Alice éclate d'un rire franc.

- Pose ça là Irina, je crois que Bella risque de faire un malaise si elle n'avale pas quelque chose tout de suite, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Il faut bien l'avouer, je commence à apprécier Alice et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

C'est une gentille fille après tout et en plus, elle me fait rire mais ça, j'essaie de lui cacher un maximum. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fanfaronne sur tous les toits qu'elle a réussi à me dérider en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Alice est une fille pleine de vie à qui il est impossible de dire non.

Elle n'a rien à voir avec les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque-là.

Excentrique, son comportement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus original.

Extravagante, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ses pensées et paroles vont à l'encontre du bon sens la plupart du temps.

Elle est un peu folle en somme!

- Il va falloir que je te trouve des antidouleurs pour ton épaule sinon tu ne tiendras pas la journée à ce rythme-là… Ma mère doit avoir tout ce qu'il faut dans son armoire à pharmacie.

Je tique, trop habituée désormais à me faire droguer à mon insu.

Je ne veux plus dormir de cette manière, c'est bien trop flippant de tout entendre autour de soi mais de ne pas pouvoir réagir.

- Tu vas me droguer toi aussi? Lui demandé-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle me dévisage un instant et plisse son petit front tout en piquant une tomate cerise qu'elle déguste lentement.

- Mais non quelle idée! Tu es parfaitement calme avec moi… je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward a eu besoin de te droguer.

Elle parait réfléchir un instant à la question et je tais mon comportement quelque peu hystérique qui l'a amené à utiliser des méthodes dignes d'un kidnappeur en série.

J'ai déjà plus confiance en elle qu'en Edward.

En plus, je la soupçonne de beaucoup plus s'amuser quand je suis consciente, elle ne me droguera pas.

Lorsqu'Irina me tend un peu plus tard deux gélules, je n'hésite donc pas une seconde et les avale sans me poser de questions.

- Finis vite ton repas car il nous reste les essayages pour les jeans!

- Pff, Alice….

- Ah! Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre, me gronde-t-elle son index pointé en l'air.

Je lui offre un pauvre sourire et termine les dernières feuilles de salade dans mon assiette lorsque son téléphone portable se met à sonner.

Elle regarde le nom de l'émetteur et Irina en fait de même par-dessus son épaule.

Alice doit la sentir car elle se retourne vivement vers elle tout en cachant l'écran de son portable contre sa poitrine. Elle enfouit le téléphone sous la couverture ce qui atténue le bruit de la sonnerie et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Irina parait contrariée et ne manque pas de le faire remarquer.

- Miss Alice peut-être devoir répondre à son…

-IRINA! Lance simplement Alice tout en continuant à picorer dans son assiette.

Intriguée par la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux, je veux savoir qui Alice évite de la sorte.

Elle ne semble pas être le genre de fille à avoir peur de qui que ce soit.

Ma curiosité est piquée au vif malgré moi, d'autant plus qu'une lueur de tristesse traverse fugitivement son regard lorsqu'elle me sourit.

- C'était qui?

Les mots sont sortis tous seul.

Elle parait tout aussi surprise que moi par mon intérêt soudain, étant donné que je n'ai pas desserré les lèvres de la matinée, si ce n'est pour me plaindre.

- Personne de bien important.

Irina émet un petit son désapprobateur avec la bouche, lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Sa réaction suscite d'autant plus mon intérêt et m'incite à lui poser d'autres questions.

J'étais sure qu'Edward m'espionnait par son biais et peut-être venait-il aux nouvelles?

Si c'est le cas, j'ai deux mots à lui dire!

- Alors pourquoi tu vas jusqu'à cacher ton téléphone sous la couverture pour ne plus l'entendre, si ce n'est personne d'important? Me borné-je à répondre.

Ledit téléphone continue d'ailleurs de sonner, entonnant pour la troisième fois "Rehab" d'Amy Winehouse. Alice ignore ma question et d'un geste de la main intime à Irina d'emporter le plateau repas. Elle se lève et se perd dans la contemplation d'un jean à proximité pour éviter de croiser mon regard.

- Bon allez, enfile-moi ce slim! M'ordonne-t-elle en me tendant un jean noir qui semble bien trop serré à mon gout.

- Si tu veux que je joue les poupées, il va falloir satisfaire ma curiosité, la nargué-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Si elle pense être la seule à pouvoir faire du chantage aux autres, elle se trompe lourdement. Je sais jouer les chieuses quand il faut et Edward peut en témoigner.

Alice me darde d'un regard noir, faisant la navette entre moi et la pile de jeans qui m'attend, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

- Bon d'accord, cède-t-elle au bout d'un moment. C'était juste mon père! Maintenant, mets-moi ce jean ou je te l'enfile de force.

- Je ne te crois pas!

Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter d'être menée en bateau par ces rejetons des beaux quartiers.

Je suis plus forte qu'eux et je vais le leur prouver.

-xxxxx-

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plait! Allons jeunes gens… trouvez une place et faites silence.

Mr Baye, notre professeur de psychologie éducationnelle s'époumone dans le micro pour retrouver un semblant de calme dans l'amphithéâtre.

L'heure après déjeuner est toujours la plus difficile. J'essaie de me concentrer avant le début du cours mais ma jambe ne cesse de trembler depuis que j'ai pris place derrière mon bureau.

- Bon, inutile de vous rappeler que vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois pour me faire part de vos sujets pour vos projets de fin d'année.

Des grognements s'élèvent un peu partout dans la salle et pour une fois, je ne me joins pas à la cacophonie des plaintes car cette année, je pense avoir trouvé un sujet qui ravira les attentes de mon prof.

- Souvenez-vous que ce projet compte pour 50 % de votre moyenne finale dans mon cours alors si vous voulez obtenir tous vos crédits cette année et ne pas avoir à me supporter une année de plus…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens pour donner un ton encore plus dramatique à son annonce et se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre avant de commencer le cours du jour.

Ne me reste plus qu'à lui exposer mes idées en priant pour qu'il ne me rie pas au nez ou pire encore.

Voilà ce que je redoute le plus depuis que l'idée a fait son chemin dans mon esprit.

-xxxxx-

- Pourquoi tu ne l'avoues pas hein? Je commence à élever la voix. Je suis sûre que c'est cet idiot d'Edward qui surveille que la suicidaire n'a pas fugué, n'est-ce pas?!

Alice me dévisage, comme si elle avait à faire à une folle, et cela me donne encore plus envie d'hurler.

- Bien sûr que non, je viens de te dire…

- Arrête ton baratin Alice et fais-moi une faveur, sois franche! De toute façon que je le sache ne changera rien je suis coincée ici, non? Mais j'aimerais bien lui parler à ce lâche, j'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire!

Alice pose le jean, qu'elle veut à tout prix me faire essayer, et me fixe d'une drôle de façon avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. J'aperçois l'air paniqué d'Irina derrière elle et cela m'étonne un peu sur le moment.

- D'accord, je vois…

- Tu vois quoi? Je l'interromps, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Je commence à perdre patience et à lui répondre plus sèchement que je ne le devrais.

- Que tu as besoin d'être rassurée... Ecoute Bella, j'ai vraiment envie que l'on soit amies toi et moi et…

Un semblant de rire m'échappe devant l'hypocrisie de ses mots.

- Pff réveille-toi Alice, toi et moi on ne sera jamais amies. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver le moyen de sortir et je me tire d'ici à la première occasion!

Ma remarque la déstabilise quelque peu et l'espace d'un instant, je crois l'avoir blessée plus que je ne le souhaite réellement. Mais elle se reprend dans la foulée et fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Edward a envoyé deux messages depuis qu'il t'a déposée ici mais il n'a pas encore appelé. Je te le répète, j'ignore les appels de mon père, rien de plus… Bella, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, je vois bien que tu ne veux pas m'accorder ta confiance et je ne t'en veux pas d'être méchante avec moi… pour l'instant.

Elle fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête, et je me sens comme une enfant que l'on réprimande.

Bon sang! Comment arrive-t-elle à me manipuler de la sorte?

- Mais sache que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère lorsque je te dis que j'aimerais devenir amie avec toi. On pourrait apprendre à se connaître pendant ces quelques jours, je suis sûre que tu finiras par t'amuser un peu. Donc, tu peux faire le choix de t'amuser le temps que tu restes ici ou tu peux rester à bouder dans ton coin… tu as cependant raison sur un point, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici!

Elle marque une pause, le temps de me laisser absorber ses paroles et attend visiblement une réponse de ma part. Je me contente simplement d'hocher la tête, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille si petite puisse dégager autant d'autorité, je me sens tout à coup ridicule d'avoir poussé une gueulante et de l'avoir limite traitée de menteuse.

Elle s'empare de mes mains, et la scène est presque risible car mes mains calleuses font deux fois la taille des siennes, plus délicates.

Je suis presque obligée de me pencher pour lui faire face. Elle prend un air grave avant d'ancrer ses yeux bleus dans les miens et d'annoncer le plus solennellement du monde:

- Par conséquent, en tant que ta nouvelle amie, je vais te faire une promesse: celle de ne jamais te mentir. Bien sûr je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, déclare-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sur ces paroles, elle me tend le jean qu'elle avait délaissé pour me faire la morale et tête haute, me fait signe d'aller me changer dans la salle de bain.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses mots me font autant d'effet. Mais quelque chose en moi à envie de lui faire confiance.

Je crois que je souffre du syndrome de Stockholm!

-xxxxx-

Il y a la queue devant son bureau.

J'attends que vienne me tour, je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie.

J'ai beau avoir préparé et répété mon discours hier soir devant ma glace, mes mains sont moites et ne cessent de trembler.

Nous y voilà; soit ça passe, soit ça casse.

Dans mon esprit, je n'ai bien sûr envisagé qu'une seule possibilité.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Mr Baye ne me suit pas sur ce projet.

Trop content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de thèse qui puisse tenir la route, je ne me suis même pas posé de questions quant à l'intégrité de mon projet.

Je suis sur le point de me raviser quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée et l'élève avant moi se précipite vers la sortie. C'est une fille, elle garde la tête baissée mais je vois bien qu'elle est contrariée.

Mon estomac se serre.

De sa place, Mr Baye me voit hésiter dans le couloir.

- Mr Cullen, rentrez donc, je ne vais pas vous manger!

Il griffonne furieusement sur les copies qui jonchent son bureau, tout en réajustant ses lunettes qui glissent sur le bout de son nez de temps à autre.

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien lorsque je referme la porte du bureau derrière moi et m'installe sur la chaise qui grince sous mon poids. Je me racle la gorge et d'une voix claire et pleine d'une assurance que je ne ressens pas du tout sur le moment, j'annonce mon sujet:

- Suicide et réinsertion sociales: le passage à l'acte chez l'adolescent.

Une chose est sûre, que la fille le veuille ou non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

-xxxxx-


End file.
